Shades Of Blue
by Bluetech
Summary: Creator:The Scarlet Macaw. Cobalt is a male macaw who is living happily with his parents. Now seven years old, he learns that there are two others just like him, and that he must unite with one of them. Trouble is, he doesn't know they're his sisters...
1. Isolated

**A/N:**

**All the praise/criticism this story earns should be split between me and The Scarlet Macaw**

**This idea came straight from his mind. I am merely the one who put it together.**

**Don't forget to review. We both need it!**

**Enjoy, everyone...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:Isolated<strong>

Planet Earth was currently hiding the Southern Hemisphere from the face of the sun, plunging everything into the deep shadow of night. The countless numbers of cities spread throughout the darkened landmasses responded by cranking up their own artificial lights, allowing life to continue uninterrupted.

Rio de Janeiro was one of those cities, and it threw as much magical splendor into the night sky as it did in the daytime hours.

In the lush expanse of the rainforests around the city – which were completely dark, untouched by the hand of man – was a spot of light that seemed out of place. The building that created said disturbance was the Blu Bird Sanctuary.

Inside that ivory-hued building sat two Spix's Macaws and a red-headed woman, appearing to be preparing for a heated, desperate conversation. The woman, named Linda, was plastered at the kitchen table. The pair of macaws, known as Blu and Jewel, were perched on the table not a foot from her.

A small stack of notebook paper, along with a yellow-painted pencil, lay at the male macaw's feet.

"Go on," urged Jewel. "She needs to know what we plan to do. We need to see what she thinks."

"I have a feeling she's not going to like our 'idea,' if you could call it that. It's more like an 'atrocity.' "

Blu picked up the pencil and worked it into a comfortable position between the talons of his right foot.

He quickly scribbled the words: "Jewel and I have something very serious to ask you. It concerns the futures of our three recently born children."

He spun the paper around half a turn so she could read it. Linda peered down at the studious writing and pulled the pencil from Blu's foot.

She, in turn, wrote: "Since it's that important, I'll listen. Go ahead and say whatever you have to say."

She whirled the cellulose sheet back to him and handed him the pencil.

"Here we go, Jewel. Our little plan is about to go under the chopping block."

Jewel nodded resolutely and sank down until her stomach rested against the warm table. Blu focused back on the paper and poured out what was on his mind.

"We have two daughters and a son. Their names are Azura, Sapphire, and Cobalt. Since Tulio is so keen on saving our species, we've decided to include our children in that process. As soon as Jewel and I are done here, we are going to isolate Cobalt from his two sisters. Azura is going to basically live with a macaw couple and their three children. Don't worry, they're good friends of ours. Sapphire is going to live with two more of our good friends, a canary named Nico and a cardinal named Pedro.

While he is growing up, we are going to tell him that there are two female Spix's Macaws out there, and he is going to have to choose one of them to be his mate. As for the other, we'll have to worry about her later. I know that incest is a poisonous thing for us to consider, but if this is what it takes, then we'll just have to deal, and so will you and Tulio. I don't mean to be rude, but that's the situation. I apologize if this makes you unhappy or even angry with us. Nobody said that this was going to be easy, but we are going extinct here, and desperate times call for desperate measures..."

He turned the sheet around once again before dropping the pencil, and this time, Linda nabbed the paper and brought it up to her face.

Blu stared at Jewel while Linda read, her face contorted with worry. He wasn't feeling much different, and it was clearly conveyed to his wife by his expression.

He scooted close to her, at which point she rested her right wing on his back.

"I don't know how she's going to react, my love. I hate to do this to her. Worse yet, I hate to do this to our three little miracles. Oh, sometimes life is so tough that it makes you want to give up. Like there's no way to secure a happy ending."

He rested his head on her neck, causing her to pull her wing back and stroke his neck feathers tenderly.

"I know Blu. Life isn't always sunny days and smiles, but we'll get through this. We have to do it for them. For _our _children. Draw strength from that and let it push you forward."

"If you ask me to, I will. I love you, my precious Jewel."

"So do I, my handsome Blu..."

After one full minute of tense silence, Linda lowered the paper and straightened her glasses, catching the macaws' attention while she did so. She did not pick up the pencil. Instead, she cleared her throat and leaned closer in the direction of the confused macaws.

"I know that saving your species is important, but incest? I don't think it's a very smart decision for you to make. Talk about a complete disregard for morals and dignity! How is it in any way fair to your children to force two of them into that lifestyle, not to mention the third, who will be completely excluded. They've barely hatched, and you've already set their futures in stone before they can even talk to you?

I am incredibly unhappy with the both of you, but let me say one last thing: they're not my children. Although I want what's best for them, as well as their parents, I can't control your lives. You are both mature, independent, and happy macaws, free to make your own decisions. That is my opinion, and although you must respect it, you don't have to conform to it. That is all I have to say."

Blu took the time to soak it in, leaving Jewel anxious for him to explain, since she did not have any idea what Linda just said.

Blu had his eyes clamped shut for nearly a minute, and so Jewel nudged him pointedly.

He threw open his eyes and asked, "Yes, Jewel?"

"Could you give me a brief summary of what she told you? The language and species barrier makes it impossible for me to understand her."

Blu pulled away from the embrace and faced her head on, his back now facing Linda.

"She said that although she is really upset, and that incest is a terrible thing to force upon our little ones when they have no say in the matter, she can't stop us from making our own choices."

"I see. Well, should we go and console her? Perhaps try to ease her mood just a tiny bit?"

"It's the least we could do, honey. But we can't stay too much longer. Eva is probably growing sick of watching the chicks."

Blu and Jewel strode up to the human remorsefully and laid their wings on her arms, which were folded on top of the table. Linda's expression softened noticeably, and she gave each of the macaws a few gentle strokes on the head.

Blu then marched over to the paper and scribbled his conclusion, intending to close out the conversation.

"We are sorry for the distress, Linda. We hope that, in time, you'll forgive us. I love you very much, and I know that Jewel does too. The last thing I ask is that you reveal this to Tulio as soon as possible. This is a secret that should not be kept hidden from him, for the consequences are too dire to even imagine. Now, can you let us out, so we can go home and get a good night's rest beside our chicks?"

She smiled faintly and muttered, "I accept your apology, my big brave boy. And yes, I'll deliver your decision to Tulio as lightly as possible. But don't worry, time heals all wounds..."

Linda pushed herself from the oak table and crossed over into the living room, peeling the door open quietly so as not to wake Tulio and Fernando.

"I don't know about you, but all of this heavy talk has left me exhausted."

"I second that, Jewel. There are certain happenings in life that sap your physical and mental energy, and this is one of them..."

Blu lofted into a steady glide, with Jewel following just behind. They each gave her a restrained squawk as they exited the sanctuary, and once they were a short distance from Linda, they wheeled about in the moonless night and powered over the building.

They flew on side by side, their wings nearly touching and their voices silent. The dense spray of twinkling stars above seemed to whisper, "Everything will be alright..."

Blu and Jewel eventually found the clearing that sheltered their home tree, and as gracefully as they could they alighted in their hollow and scanned around quickly.

The dreamy bodies of Cobalt, Sapphire, and Azura were pulsating slowly in the nest, and Jewel was on the verge of crying as she saw them.

To the right sat the still form a comparatively large toucan, her chest rising and falling as she breathed.

Blu and Jewel drew some humor from the fact that Eva had been caught sleeping on the job, but also felt shameful that the toucan had been thoroughly exhausted by the duty of watching the macaw chicks.

"I wonder how long she's been asleep, my love." remarked Blu in a tight whisper.

"Why don't we find out, and then send her home?" replied Jewel nearly inaudibly.

The macaws inched over to the slumbering bird and tapped her very lightly on her shoulder. Eva twitched momentarily before sliding her eyes open and rising to her feet.

"Huh? What? Who is touching me... oh. Hey, you two."

"Please talk quietly, Eva," mumbled Jewel. "We're back now, so you can go on home. We're sorry if the chicks were too much to handle."

She snickered lightly and replied, "If I can take care of eighteen monsters without getting tired, three is nothing. Seeing them so peaceful made me drowsy, and so I fell asleep. I was only out for about an hour."

"If you're sure, Eva. Thanks for watching them, though."

"No problem, Blu. So, what happened over at Linda's place?"

"We'll... stop by tomorrow and tell you. We don't really feel comfortable talking about it right now. It's a very serious matter."

She shook her head lightly and replied, "Oh. Okay then. I guess... I'll see you later..."

She skipped over towards the exit hole and gingerly flapped away into the seductive night.

"Come on, honey, let's get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a very depressing day..."

The male guided the female over to the nest with an outstretched wing, reveling the sensation as her feathers brushed against his. They climbed carefully into the nest, scrunching their chicks together to make room for their own bodies.

The babies squirmed about from the jostling – and although their voices were still tiny and undeveloped – there were no extraneous noises to block them out.

"M-Mama? Pa-pa?" asked Sapphire.

"I sleepy. L-leave me al-alone..." whimpered Cobalt.

"I... having g-good dream..." complained Azura.

"Go back to sleep, my darlings," chided Jewel. "You all need your rest."

The babies quickly succumbed to the sound of their mother's angelic voice and were asleep within seconds.

"Good night, Jewel. See you in a few hours."

"Likewise, handsome. Sweet dreams..."

Blu and Jewel released the resistance they had put up against the allure of sleep, and the soft sighs of their childrens' breathing only served to send them to sleep that much faster.

They were granted temporary relief from the trials and tribulations of that day, and they each knew that the inevitable sunrise would thrust upon them a very somber day...

* * *

><p>When the sun crested the horizon, all five macaws aroused themselves and welcomed the new day.<p>

For Blu and Jewel, the welcome was hollow, simply a charade to keep their babies from sensing that something was amiss with them.

Blu stayed behind and told them a short story about his life in Minnesota while his wife flew out in search of food. She eventually brought back two mangoes: one to be shared between her and her husband, and the other to be split between the three rambunctious offspring.

The family meal was splendid, and the five macaws giggled happily after making several food-related jokes. Blu even faked choking on a chunk of mango, and his children came to the rescue by bouncing up and down on his stomach.

Both fruits had been consumed in their entirety in the span of twenty minutes, and needless to say, they had all dirtied their faces with mango remnants. Thus, Blu and Jewel led their offspring on a trip to locate a suitable river to bathe themselves in.

They found one such river to the west of the clearing after a five minute search throughout the local jungle.

The macaw chicks refused to be washed by their parents, and so they engaged in a splash-fight that served a dual purpose: washing them clean and filling their bodies with joy.

Blu and Jewel bathed a few feet away, calmly rinsing their bodies not by themselves, but with each others help. Being as the chicks were so near, the macaw couple could only participate in brief bouts of intimacy.

Once all five of their forms glistened from a residual coating of water and their faces cleansed of sticky fruit matter, they took yet another journey, this time heading straight for the Blu Bird Sanctuary.

Linda had also thrown up a wall of deceit to shield the tiny beings from her true emotions, but a part of her was genuinely uplifted to be able to interact with them.

Being as it was one of Tulio's off days, he enlisted Fernando's help in a fairly intensive personal research trip into the jungle, and they had departed shortly before the macaws had arrived. Linda had not broken the news to her husband yet, but as soon as the macaws were no longer close enough to hear, she would make her move.

To keep the coming execution of their plan off their minds for as long as possible, Blu and Jewel stuck around the building for nearly three-quarters of the day.

The baby macaws had burned off their sugar-rush-fueled energy by around four o'clock, and so Blu and Jewel led their drowsy forms into the artificial jungle and put them to rest.

It was then that Blu departed to go warn the respective parties – Scarlet, Nico and Pedro – about the "gifts" they were about to receive, if two innocent chicks who knew so little about the world and were being adopted out could be labeled as such.

The announcement of Blu and Jewel's intentions to place Sapphire in their care came as a deadly shock to Nico and Pedro, who had no children of their own – for glaringly obvious reasons.

Scarlet and his mate – who possessed three children themselves – were still shocked, but they took it in stride and were only to happy to accept Azura as their foster child.

To both parties, Blu informed them that the time of the exchange was set for as soon as Sapphire and Azura had fallen asleep for the night. It was _imperative,_ he told them, that the tiny females be told a web of half-truths regarding the whereabouts of their parents and their brother.

It was up to them to devise those half-truths to prevent the macaws from growing curious about their absent family and turn desperate to seek them out. Blu finished his rounds by saying that the ultimate goal was to allow one of the chicks to establish a permanent bond with Cobalt.

He drilled the goal home into Scarlet and the party duo using the exact same speech, and he pleaded with them to use any means possible to eventually make that goal a reality.

Once the logistics had been buried in their minds, Blu departed and skimmed back towards the sanctuary. Mid-flight, the full enormity of his and Jewel's coming act nearly caused him to fall from the sky and have second thoughts about the whole issue.

He managed to fight off his powerful subconscious and stand by his decision to place his daughters in the other birds' wings. Although it sickened him to think so, there was a chance Sapphire and Azura would lose their respective memories regarding their parents and brother.

It was possible, but not probable, and so Blu had no choice but to enforce the need for his friends to create webs of mystery.

He dashed back into the building, and seeing that his progeny were still dreaming, pulled Jewel from the aviary and recapped his mission. He spent a good twenty minutes doing so, and once he had finished, she admired his courage through a veil of tears.

She, too, had been afflicted by her subconscious, but Blu was there to comfort her and use his prior experience to break the hex.

While the male macaw was absent, Tulio returned and learned of the dastardly plan straight from his wife's mouth. He was initially very disturbed, but due to her constant oppression, eventually relented. The ornithologist administered a powerful dose of avian anesthetic to Sapphire, Azura, and even Cobalt, forcing their bodies to stay shut down.

Tulio's actions were revealed to Blu by Jewel as they settled in the aviary, and now that he knew his children would not wake until the following day, dozed off.

They whisked away the rest of the day in a deep sleep, but a sleep tormented by a string of beautiful nightmares.

Blu and Jewel's internal clocks awoke them at nearly nine o'clock at night, and after catching Linda's attention just before she went to bed, put the plan into action. They briefly returned to the aviary to clutch the drugged babies in their talons before flying out into the surreal darkness.

Linda left the door cracked slightly open to allow them re-entry once the transfer was completed.

Blu and Jewel bid quick farewells to each other before splitting apart and heading for their respective targets. Their hearts felt as though they were entombed in lead, but there was no turning back now, and so they flew on...

* * *

><p>Blu landed softly in Nico and Pedro's hollow, and after laying Sapphire on the floor, walked over to the pair of napping birds.<p>

"Hey guys, it's me, Blu. I brought Sapphire."

Blu's voice was more forceful than a whisper, but not quite at normal volume. They stirred rapidly and blinked their eyes open.

"Oh, hey Blu!" chimed Nico.

"Ready to get this over with?" added Pedro.

"I hate to say it, but yes. Is there enough room in the nest for her?"

The pair of birds looked down at their feet and studied the space left in the nest.

"Probably not. Pedro's too fat, man!"

"Hey! I ain't too fat..."

Blu chuckled humorously despite the circumstances.

"I guess I'll have to sleep outside the nest. I'll let Nico and the mini-macaw sleep together. She has to stay toasty, ya know."

"Alright then..."

Blu walked a few paces backwards and carried his daughter over to the bundle of twigs and moss, placing her in a comfy position next to Nico. He was hesitant to release his wings, as if it would be forbidden for him to touch her ever again.

As tears welled in his eyes, he planted a slight kiss on her head, allowing one crystalline drop to land on that very spot. He pulled back and wiped them away with his wing.

"Please... take good care of her. I know that your not exactly... cut out for parenthood, but do your best. Jewel or I will stop by when... she's not around and give you some tips."

Pedro rapidly rushed to his friend's side and patted his wing.

"Don't worry, Blu. We'll do it. It'll be okay, man. Just stay positive."

"Yeah. Me and Pedro got this down."

"I'll see you later, then. I have to check up on Jewel."

Nico flashed his yellow wing in a quick wave, while Pedro walked back towards the nest, slumped against the side, and did the same.

"Goodbye, my darling. I'll see you around sometime..."

With the tears still cascading, he lofted out of the hollow and found himself under the stars once more.

_Cobalt is nice and safe inside the aviary, but I just can't leave him alone. Jewel will have to understand. I don't have the strength to witness another dreadful exchange all over again. I can barely think right now. I feel like... no, I will not give up. I can't, for their sake and ours..._

* * *

><p>In another area of the jungle, not far from Blu's location, Jewel drifted into yet another hollow, this one occupied by a Scarlet Macaw, a Military Macaw, and their three children.<p>

Unlike Blu's encounter, the parents were awake; only the tiny red-and-green feather-piles were snoozing at this late hour.

"Hello, Jewel. We were wondering when you would show up." said Ashley.

"I expected to find you asleep, just like your little ones."

Scarlet snickered softly and replied, "We are very tired, but we'll stay awake a few minutes longer for you, Jewel."

"I better get her in the nest. It's pretty cold outside."

"Go right ahead..." replied Scarlet.

Ahsley was perched behind the nest, while Scarlet was the one providing warmth to his offspring. He scooted the chicks closer together, freezing until they stopped twitching from the disturbance.

Jewel plopped Azura down in the midst of them, the dark blue chick a complete contrast to the crimson-and-ocher feathers of the others.

"Raise her well, for me. Teach her all you know and help her grow into a brave young girl."

The tears began to flow freely as Jewel concluded her sentence, causing Scarlet's mate to weave around the nest and wrap her wings around Jewel.

"We promise, Jewel. She'll turn out to be everything you wanted her to be, and more. She may be in our care, but she's _your _daughter. Never forget that."

"I won't. Thank... you both for helping me. If there's any way I can repay you, just let me know."

"Nonsense, my friend," countered Scarlet. "We're glad to have another chick to raise, even if she's not our flesh and blood. Everything will work out, in time, Jewel."

She nodded resolutely and left Ashley's embrace, leaning down into the nest and passing her wing over Azura's tiny body.

"I'll miss you, my sweetie. Be strong for Scarlet and his mate. Maybe one day, you'll win Cobalt's heart, just like your father did with me..."

She stepped back, waved one final time to both macaws, and fled the hollow mournfully.

_I'll bet Blu's already handed Sapphire over. He must be on his way back to Cobalt in the sanctuary. I better not keep him waiting too long. We need to pick our son up and head home. I'm so worn out. No doubt I'll have nightmares after dozing off..._

Jewel made decent time back to the aviary, and although she had stopped crying, her face was stained with dried tears, her eyes puffy. She slipped past the small gap between the door and its frame before rising up to that all-too-familiar hollow.

She spied Blu in the nest with Cobalt, the latter half-buried in his father's belly feathers for warmth. She noticed that his half-closed eyes were puffy and red, just like hers.

"Did everything go okay, my love?"

"Yes. What about on your end?"

"Just the same. Tears and painful goodbyes..."

"I know it's hard, but with all three of us together, we'll pull through. Just think, one day, Cobalt will have a mate of his own."

Blu cradled his son in his wings and stepped from the nest, but the young macaw did not stir, for he had also been given a small dose of Tulio's sleeping draft.

"Let's go home now, Blu. I'm near the point of total exhaustion."

"Once again, I second that..."

After ditching the sanctuary, Blu and Jewel wound through the chilled atmosphere towards the clearing – with Cobalt cradled firmly in his father's talons. They streaked above the open ground and landed in their home sweet home, and without hesitation, skipped deeper into the hollow and clustered themselves in the nest.

Cobalt was tucked safely between his parents' bodies, comfortably sheltered but still able to breathe.

"Let us bring this downcast day to a close, honey. Once it is in the past, we can move forward and resume our lives."

"It's a good thing you're a nerd bird. Your intelligence may get annoying, but at times like these, it only helps."

"Indeed, Jewel. Good night, and sweet dreams..."

"Right back at ya..."

And so it was, in the hollow containing the depleted family of Spix's Macaws, moods were sullen. But, as they entered the dream realm, a ray of hope cut through the darkness.

They had rewritten the futures of their children, but it was not with ill intention. They had set a goal for Cobalt to fall in love with one of his sisters unknowingly, and so long as they were his parents, they would not let him down...

* * *

><p>Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years.<p>

Cobalt, Sapphire, and Azura grew into strong, healthy individuals under the care of their respective parties. An added bonus is that each developed their own unique personalities. The traits they acquired were mostly from their genetic makeup, but those traits were also refined by the birds they spent most of their lives around.

Cobalt was wholly shaped by his parents, acquiring Blu's clumsiness and Jewel's need for freedom. He would accompany them wherever they went, always eager to spread his wings and basically glued to their sides.

When they did not feel up to leaving the hollow, or many times, when they were sleeping, he would leave and not return for hours, earning him scoldings on various occasions. Nonetheless, he loved his parents very much and did his best to redeem himself when he acted less-than-favorably.

Sapphire was bestowed with Jewel's straightforward personality, plus Nico and Pedro's party-oriented attitude. She was a very outgoing macaw and was hardly soft-spoken. She attempted to make friends with everyone she met, and was not discouraged when some of them refused her advances.

She lived her life on Cloud Nine, partying along with Nico and Pedro and yet still finding time to relax with them. It took the most dire of situations to get her spirits down, but her foster parents were always there to cheer her up, no matter how odd she thought it was that two males were raising her.

Lastly, Azura had grown to be a clone of her father, intelligent yet reserved. Under the leadership of Scarlet and Ashley, she developed a timid nature, hardly one to talk but always one to listen. She maintained strong opinions about many of the things her foster parents introduced to her, but she hardly ever expressed them, except when absolutely necessary.

She nurtured a small circle of friends from other birds she encountered in her early years, and they mostly possessed the same introverted nature as she. She also forged strong bonds with Tyler, Alejandro, and Kaigan, the children of Scarlet and Ashley, and she thought them to be the siblings she never had. Even though they appeared different on the outside, they respected her as she respected them, and so those differences were cast aside.

All in all, each of the three children could not be happier living their respective lives, greeting each new day with as much enthusiasm as the previous.

Blu and Jewel were still a part of Sapphire's and Azura's lives as much as Cobalt's, but they maintained a certain reserve around the females and avoided talking about Cobalt completely.

Time eventually erased the faint memories of their brother, and they thought that they were just a pair of sisters.

They never learned of Blu and Jewel's plan regarding their steadily approaching incest endeavor with Cobalt, and they were eventually introduced to their parents when the time was right. Naturally, a multitude of questions arose, and their parents answered them honestly.

The fact that they had been separated from their parents at birth, along with the fact that they had to remain that way for the time being, was tough for them to accept, but they were happy in their foster families, and so they coped.

By the time all three chicks were around seven years old, they had broken free from the chains of foster-hood and found their own homes. Cobalt established a strong bond with his parents, while Sapphire and Azura forged that very same bond between themselves.

Being as their children were reasonably aged, Blu and Jewel finally made the choice to instigate the last step in their plan as the year 2018 started.

All they needed to do was bring Cobalt's situation to light by informing him that two female macaws were living out in the jungle, and one of them was destined to become his mate.

On a cool March morning, after storing up some energy from a starfruit breakfast, the parent macaws set out in search of their son's hollow with the intent of setting the plan in motion...

* * *

><p>"Good morning Mom, Dad! Would you like some breakfast? I brought home more than I could eat."<p>

Cobalt shrugged sheepishly and pointed his wing towards the lone mango in the corner.

Blu and Jewel stepped deeper into hollow and hugged their son tightly, one by one.

"No thanks, son," said Blu. "Your mother and I had a rich breakfast right before we came over here."

"Well, I guess that's settled. So, what's up? Is there a reason you both came so early?"

When their faces turned hesitant and their beaks stayed shut, he leaned closer to them inquisitively.

"Is something wrong? You look... tense."

Blu and Jewel both sighed and trudged over to Cobalt's nest, turning around and settling down just in front of it.

Jewel patted the floor with her wing and said, "Come here, Cobalt. We have something very, very serious to talk to you about."

He obeyed his mother's lilting voice and nestled himself just in front of them,caught in a cross-fire between both of their gazes.

"What's going on?" asked Cobalt with an edge of worry in his tone.

"Before your mother and I get to that, have I ever told you about how we met?"

Cobalt had heard his parents' origin story several times, and he could basically recite it by memory.

_What does that have to do with anything? _he wondered.

"Yes..." he replied stoically.

"Good. Now, remember how I won your mother over by doing a heroic thing for her?"

"Yes..." he grumbled.

"That action is the background for our talk. Keep it in your mind."

"Sure, Dad."

Blu shifted his weight and asked, "Have you felt a strange sensation deep inside you from time to time? A certain pull, a desire to seek something out?"

"Well, last year I did. It was strongest during the first six months of the year. I think I feel it right now, actually."

Blu nodded and closed his eyes for a second. Once he collected his thoughts, he continued yet again.

"Do you know what that is?"

"Uh, should I? Is it a sensitive topic?"

"Well, if you want to live a fulfilling life, it is. That sensation is a drive to find a bird of the opposite sex, and to, well, procreate."

Cobalt stood up and inched closer to his parents, slightly bewildered.

"What does that mean?"

"It means to have children. You'll have to forgive your father's nerd talk."

"And so, what does that have to do with you and Dad's story?"

"We've waited seven years to tell you this, son," replied Jewel. "The only way for that feeling to be satisfied is if you find yourself a girlfriend and eventually make her your mate."

"Really? But... how? I thought we were the only ones left. Wait a minute, you don't mean..."

Jewel stood up and touched her son with her wings.

"There are two other female macaws out there, just like us. You'll have to get to know them individually, and when the time comes, choose one of them to share your life with. That is a tough choice to make, but our species is vanishing. If you could provide us with more children, we might have a chance."

Cobalt flinched back in shock; he had not expected a conversation of this magnitude.

_What! They can't be serious! Two female macaws, just like me? Find a girlfriend? No, no, no. This can't be happening..._

"Is this a twisted joke? I'm not ready to look for a girlfriend. And kids? That's insane! I'm perfectly happy with my life right now..."

"Please understand, son," pleaded Jewel. We want you to meet both of them in secret this month, if possible. Maybe by the end of the year, you can choose which one you like better. If all goes well, we'll have more chicks in the family by next year. Trust me, being a relationship with the one you love is an experience you don't want to miss. I know from experience..."

Jewel shut her beak and hugged Blu tightly, doing her best to hammer the point home.

"I... don't know what to say. This is all too much! I have to think about this in private. Please don't follow me..."

The deeply disturbed male fled the hollow, quickly lost in the glare of the Rio sunrise. He didn't know where he was going; only what he was going to do when he got there: think.

His parents had just forced upon him a seven year secret, and he was in no condition to accept or deny their request at the moment.

_Why would they do this to me? Having to choose a mate based upon their intentions alone? What ever happened to my sense of freedom? Their idea gives me no freedom at all. Still, I'll have to give them an answer sooner or later. The mangoes have already been spilled. But right now, all I'm going to do... is think... _


	2. First Impressions, Part 1

**Chapter 2:First Impressions, Part 1**

Cobalt streaked away from his parents' house rapidly, as if separating himself from them was going to clear away the disturbing secret that was flooding his mind. His entire body was crackling from the shock, but he kept on flying, intent on finding somewhere to collect himself and try to make sense of it all.

The intense beams of sunlight were too much for his eyes to bear, and so he altered his easterly course to a northerly one. While he kept his eyes peeled in the search for a suitable landing spot, he realized his new course was leading him deeper and deeper into the jungle.

_Well, _he thought, _the more secluded of a spot I can find, the better. I am going to have to think very deeply about what to do. And in order for that to happen, I need to be alone..._

His mind made up, he dipped just past the canopy, weaving his way through the foliage in search of that one perfect spot.

As he flew on, the faint rushing of a hearty waterfall caught his attention. He followed the rumbling noise to try and locate its source, but the sound seemed to be echoing from all around him. He eventually gave up and alighted on the sturdy bough of a cannonball tree.

A pair of the deep brown, rock-solid seed bearing growths were hanging from a twisted vine just below him, slowly rocking back and forth from the disturbance of his landing.

He ruffled his feathers and thought, _Okay, now I need to get down to business. They said I needed to... meet two other macaws and eventually... choose one of them to mate with. That's the very last thing on my mind right now! True, this feeling inside of me is quite annoying, but I'd rather deal with that then do what they want. Seven years they kept that secret? This is so wrong and unfair! I don't know what to do! Do I attempt to fulfill their wishes, or do I live my life as I choose? Oh, this is so difficult..._

He was shaking with agitation as the thoughts ran through his head. He was bewildered and angry and hurt at the ultimatum his parents had forced upon him.

True, they had created him, but wasn't he entitled to have his own say in the matter?

He was in no way ready to carry out such a binding and intensive act as proclaiming either of those mysterious females as his girlfriend, much less dedicating his life to one of them and having children.

_I just can't believe it! Children! That's the entire goal of their ludicrous mission. I'm barely seven years old. Am I even developed enough for that? There are so many reasons for me to deny them. But, they're my parents, and they only want what's best for me..._

He was utterly torn between the desire to maintain his freedom – a personality trait he inherited from his mother – and the desire to obey his parents. He knew he was jumping to conclusions at the moment, but he couldn't help it.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad just to meet the females in question and go from there. But if he did, there was always the chance that one of them would come to admire him more than he did her, and no good would come out of that situation.

_Ugh! I'm back to square one again! There's really no easy way out of this. Either I fail my parents, or I fail myself. I'm clear out of options right now. I could use some divine confidence..._

His undecided mind reeling, he gripped the branch tighter and drew in a deep breath.

He was in no mood to go anywhere, but his stomach had other ideas. A soft growl issued from his belly, barely audible due to the low-pitched audio from the hidden waterfall.

He scanned the vicinity for any decent fruit trees, but there were none.

In addition, the cannonball tree he was currently occupying was far from a food source. The spherical seed pods weighed at least twice what he did, and they were so rugged they could survive the dizzying drops from their parent plant and come out unscathed.

He spread his wings for liftoff, but a fairly close noise cut through the roar of the waterfall.

_Is that... splashing? I __don't see any water around here. This calls for an investigation..._

He spiraled down to the ground, and all of a sudden, the sound grew much clearer. He circled around the stout trunk of the tree and stepped carefully into a clump of ferns, the fronds tickling his face.

_ I hope there isn't a snake hiding out in here. If there is, I won't have to worry about my situation any more, because I'll be dead._

He continued creeping through the fern patch, his ears picking up more and more information as he walked. All of a sudden, the he spied something past the tiny gaps in the fern leaves themselves. He scrabbled back and focused his vision, orienting himself to peer past the leaf notches without being seen.

An ocean-blue creature was busy cleaning itself in a small pool, throwing water over itself with its wings.

_Wait a minute. Wings? She must be a bird. Hey, something about her looks familiar. Oh... my... God..._

It then dawned on him that the bird he was observing was of his species, and a female of his species at that.

She possessed a lovely, gracefully curved tail, and every time she spread her wings, row upon row of delicate-yet-beautiful feathers emerged. Her chest bore a gentle curve, expanding and contracting visibly as she breathed. A small sprig of feathers sprouted from the rear of her head, bouncing back and forth cutely as she moved.

She appeared to be a dainty and innocent female, rather than some extremely beautiful jungle goddess.

_This has to be one of the females Mom told me about!_ _She's... actually very cute. It wouldn't hurt to... no, I need to get out of here! I can't meet her. It's way too soon..._

He slowly retreated backwards, the completeness of the figure vanishing as the fern leaves blocked her out. He had not taken five steps backwards when he felt a stunning blow to his head.

He was slammed to the mossy ground belly-down, his vision fading in and out as he struggled to stay conscious.

"Oh G-God, m-my head. Am I d-dying? Where t-the hell a-am I? Is a-anybody out t-there?"

His voice was heavily slurred, as if his tongue had suddenly refused to function properly. A rippling wave of blackness threatened to pull him under once again, but a burst of color and motion pushed it away.

That very same female bird jumped out of the ferns, her gaze instantly locking on Cobalt. A fine shower of water droplets filled the air, pelting him countless times.

"Who are you? Were you spying on me while I was engaging in a revitalizing session? You perverted... oh no, are you injured?"

He was powerless to defend himself if she attacked, but seeing that she quickly calmed her hostility, Cobalt had no idea what she was talking about.

He didn't know if he was injured or not, but it sure _felt_ like he was. Something had nearly knocked him out, leaving him clueless as to what it was or where it had originated.

"I... don't know," he moaned. "Something hit me... on the head. I need your help..."

The female walked past him – and being as he was unable to turn his head – vanished from his sight. She returned seconds later with a large maroon sphere, rolling it along with her head until she stopped it a foot in front of him.

"What is that?" he muttered.

"It's a seed pod. It must have fallen on you. I see where it came loose. You're lucky it fell from that low branch, or it would have fractured your cranium and inflicted a grievous injury to your brain."

"Oh..." he replied, still very much dazed.

She walked away from the offending pod and lifted him to his feet. He swayed as if in a stupor, causing the female to wrap her wings around him before he toppled over.

"You seem terribly dizzy. Do you want to lay back down?"

The tender hold she had on him helped ease his confusion, clearing his mind somewhat.

"No, I'm fine, I think. Thank you... for helping me."

"You are welcome. But still, were you spying on me?"

He felt a small wash of guilt, and found it impossible to look this sweet female in the eyes.

"Well, I, yeah. You see-"

She released him and turned away, wrapping her wings around herself haughtily.

"Hmmph. I see you don't require my assistance anymore, so I suggest that you leave."

"No, it's not what you think! Let me explain. You see, I was just perched up on a high branch of this tree and... minding my own business, when I heard a noise. I guess curiosity killed the macaw."

"A likely story, I'm sure," she replied hotly, "you lack the ability to socialize with females, so you insist upon spying on them while they are conducting personal matters."

He scooted closer to her, hoping to calm her down and avoid bringing out her bad side.

"It's just that... someone told me about you."

Despite her indignation at the macaw, her interest was piqued by his reply. She turned to him and asked, "Who would that be?"

"My parents. They said that two female Spix's Macaws lived in this very jungle. I take it you are one of them. It was just a coincidence that I found you. I promise."

She tapped her chin with her left wing's primaries and replied, "Interesting. Well, what's your name, stranger?"

He smiled warmly and replied, "I'm Cobalt. What's yours?"

"Azura."

"Nice to meet you, Azura."

"Likewise, Cobalt."

Now that the sticky situation had been sorted out, he felt no reason to stay. On top of that, he was still astounded that he had ran into the Spix's Macaw he was planning on avoiding.

I_ suppose that the only course of action I can take is report back to my parents. They might as well know who I've found._

"If you don't mind, I am going to head over to see my Mom and Dad."

He began to walk away, but the female stopped him short.

"No, wait." she said softly. "I want you to meet someone. Or rather, two someones."

"But, I have to-"

"Please?"

Her chocolate-brown eyes sparkled as she said this, and he didn't want to let her down. He could use this as a chance to get to know her better a fact that would convince his parents that he was playing along with their plan.

"I guess. But I can't stay too long."

She nodded quickly and rose from the ground, beating her wings steadily and vanishing into the jungle.

_Here goes nothing. There's no telling what I've gotten myself into..._

He quickly left the ground, his flight wobbly from the residual effects of the blow he had suffered.

He eventually caught sight of his companion and pushed himself faster until he flew in just behind her. He was feeling slightly infatuated with the female, but he did his best to push that sensation away. He knew that was merely his hormonal drive speaking to him, and not his heart.

_Dad sure knows what he's talking about. This feeling is so strange. Nonetheless, I can't let it take over. I have to keep a clear head._

He blocked out the surreal pull deep inside of him as he followed Azura, both hesitant and anxious to see who she was leading him to.

He sensed they were flying towards the west, but other than that, he could not discern where exactly they were going. This sector of the jungle was foreign to him, probably because his parents warned him that it harbored a high concentration of predators.

Azura flew at a reserved pace, which meant that he had to fly even slower to stay behind her. She said not a word during the entire trip, only checking up on him with a quick turn of her head followed by a nod.

Ten minutes after their flight began, he noticed a banana tree up ahead, sticking out plainly due to its twisted trunk. As they approached, he saw an elongated hole situated near the top of the trunk. Azura flapped harder to gain some height before alighting in the hollow.

Cobalt imitated her, and before long, he dropped in beside her.

The hollow looked fairly ordinary, save for the pair of brightly colored birds huddled in the far corner. They seemed to be sleeping, and Cobalt was hesitant to stay.

"Uh, maybe I should go. I don't think we should wake them up." he whispered.

She shook her head and skipped over to them without a care in the world. She nudged the Scarlet Macaw with her wing, rocking him back and forth for a few seconds. His eyes opened halfway, but upon noticing Cobalt, shot open in surprise.

"Who... is this, daughter?"

Something sounded off with his tone, as if he knew something Cobalt did not.

She marched back over to him and said, "This is Cobalt. I found him out in the jungle a few minutes ago, after a seed pod fell on him. I brought him over to meet you and Mom."

"Oh. Well, hello Cobalt. It's nice to meet you."

_Why is he talking so funny? It must be a Scarlet Macaw thing. Either that, or Azura is part of a very eclectic family..._

* * *

><p>The penetrating rays of the morning sun woke her from the enchanting dream she was having, cutting it drastically short. She stretched out her wings and let loose a drawn-out yawn, feeling slightly irritated at her premature revival.<p>

Nonetheless, she was already awake, and going back to sleep was an impossible feat.

She trudged over to the lip of her home and peered out, squinting against the blinding rays. The air was pleasantly warm and inviting, a clear sign that a lovely day was sure to unfold.

_This place is so magical and serene, _she mused._ It truly is a gift to live here. I wonder how Mom and Dad are doing? Perhaps I should stop by and visit them this afternoon..._

She stepped back a few paces from the edge and began to preen herself. Rather rapidly, she realized that her feathers were matted and peppered with flecks of dirt and debris.

She was not madly obsessed with her cleanliness, but she still was not a fan of feeling dirty. Now that her eyes had proved she was less-than-presentable, a bath was the first thing on her agenda.

She ceased her preening and lofted from her home, only to be afflicted with a needy rumbling courtesy of her stomach.

_Wow. I must be really hungry! I suppose bath time will have to wait until after breakfast. I clearly remember there being a passion fruit vine around here..._

She scoured her mind to pinpoint the location of that food source and, after scanning her surroundings for reference, wheeled around and drifted off into the jungle.

Sure enough, only two minutes later, she led herself directly to the tree in question, alighting gleefully on the ground beside a heavily-laden vine.

_The freshness level of this fruit is perfect! Two of them should satiate my hunger nicely..._

She reached down with her foot and plucked one of the purple growths from the wiry stem. The aromas rising from it were strong, beckoning her to bite into it and experience the flavor. She gouged out a sizable chunk with her beak and chewed it heartily, reveling in the slightly acidic juices as they flooded her mouth.

Each bite was just as enriching as the last, driving her to eat with a certain haste. No sooner had she devoured the first did she snatch up another, gulping it down as if she hadn't eaten in a week.

She plopped the last meaty, dripping chunk in her beak and chewed it happily, finally relieved to have quelled her hunger.

She patted her stomach and thought, _There. Now I am full! All I have to do now is find a decent body of water to cleanse myself in. Hmmm, I know for certain there is a waterfall a quarter of a mile from here. That waterfall feeds a river that runs for one hundred feet before collecting into a three feet wide and four inches deep. That is where I will go._

She initiated another visual sweep of her surroundings before finalizing her flight path and launching into the air. Her heart thrumming confidently and her stomach roiling steadily, she drifted through the undergrowth at a meandering pace, anxious to finally rinse herself of the grime scattered across her body.

She easily found her way to the pool after five minutes of flight time – given that she had inherited the brilliance and calculating efficiency of her father's brain. She spiraled down into the crystal clear water, the soaked ground beneath it showing through perfectly.

She rinsed herself calmly with the sparkling water, though her languid movements suggested that she was quite conceited and self-absorbed, which in reality she was not.

She first doused her elegant tail – this trait was given to her by her mother – wetting it until it sagged into the pool and touched the saturated bottom.

She dipped her wings one by one into the liquid, soaking them and then shaking them about to cast the dirty water off.

Lastly, she laid down and immersed her entire underside, remaining still until the liquid seeped into her coat and contacted her skin. It was slightly cool and gave her the shivers, but after shaking her body vigorously, she warmed back up.

She examined her reflection carefully and saw that she had done a very fine job. Scores of dirt and debris specks roamed about on the pool's surface in a miniature dance, a dance she found quite amusing.

It was then that she heard a sharp crack, followed by a dull thud, from outside the pool's sheltered wall of plants. She grew instantly curious, tip-toeing her way towards the source.

She found herself swaddled by the thick ferns and grew irritated by the sharp edges, but froze upon hearing a strained male voice: "Oh G-God, m-my head. Am I d-dying? Where t-the hell a-am I? Is a-anybody out t-there?"

_Now who could that be? _ She wondered. _He sounds... very intoxicated. Guess I better go see who's out there._

She fought her way through the fronds and, to her shock, came upon a macaw sprawled out on the ground as if embracing the earth. She immediately presumed he was here for a sly reason, determined to find out the truth.

She raised her voice in anger, until she saw a cannonball tree's seed dispersion growth sitting innocently behind him.

"Who are you? Were you spying on me while I was engaging in a revitalizing session? You perverted... oh no, are you injured?"

His response was delayed, inducing a fair amount of worry in her.

"I... don't know," he moaned. "Something hit me... on the head. I need your help..."

With that, she quickly pieced together what had transpired moments earlier, and so she decided to show him the perpetrator.

She strutted past him and maneuvered the smooth seed container around him with her head, bringing it to a stop directly in front of him.

He lifted his head weakly and muttered, "What is that?"

She pointed her wing towards the looming tree above, motioning to the spot where the sphere had detached.

"It's a seed pod. It must have fallen on you. I see where it came loose. You're lucky it fell from that low branch, or it would have fractured your cranium and inflicted a grievous injury to your brain."

His befuddled expression indicated he barely understood what she had said.

"Oh..."

_I can't just leave him there. He asked me to help, and that's what I'll do._

She walked over to him and pulled him to his feet. He staggered over, forcing her to extend her wings and keep him upright.

"You seem terribly dizzy. Do you want to lay back down?" she asked tenderly.

"No, I'm fine, I think. Thank you... for helping me."

His voice was no longer slurred, convincing her that his initial daze from the impact had worn off. Now she would dig to the heart of the matter; find out exactly _why _he was here.

"You are welcome. But still, were you spying on me?"

She knew he was guilty as soon as he turned his head away, no doubt feeling shame for his actions.

"Well, I, yeah. You see-"

Feeling betrayed, she pulled away, standing stock-still with her wings crossed.

"Hmmph. I see you don't require my assistance anymore, so I suggest that you leave." she said rudely.

"No, it's not what you think! Let me explain. You see, I was just perched up on a high branch of this tree and... minding my own business, when I heard a noise. I guess curiosity killed the macaw."

A classic response in her mind, and she wouldn't buy it.

"A likely story, I'm sure," she paused and drew in a quick breath before adding, "you lack the ability to socialize with females, so you insist upon spying on them while they are conducting personal matters."

She sensed him move closer, but still did not react in any detectable way.

"It's just that... someone told me about you."

For some reason, her anger was lessened.

_Could it be one of my friends? Are they trying to guide me into a relationship? Surely not..._

Needing an answer, she lowered her wings and faced him dead on.

"Who would that be?"

He replied simply, "My parents. They said that two female Spix's Macaws lived in this very jungle. I take it you are one of them. It was just a coincidence that I found you. I promise."

_Well, that's a thought. It seems my first guess was misinterpreted._

"Interesting. Well, what's your name, stranger?"

He donned a brave smile and said, "I'm Cobalt. What's yours?"

"Azura." she said smoothly.

"Nice to meet you, Azura."

"Likewise, Cobalt."

_He's not a bad looking male, that's for sure. Maybe I can... no, I have no time to think about such serious and outlandish topics. Boyfriend? Not going to happen. Perhaps I can introduce him to Mom and Dad. Now's the perfect time to do so..._

Cobalt began to walk off into the jungle, but she said gently, "No, wait."

He stopped moving, at which point she added, "I want you to meet someone. Or rather, two someones."

He looked hesitant to agree, the tone of refusal heavy in his tone.

"But, I have to-"

She leaned closer to him, tilting her head cutely, like a dog begging for treats.

"Please?"

He shrugged his shoulders in defeat, unable to resist her charm.

"I guess. But I can't stay too long."

She signaled her approval with a nod and flew away, keeping her pace regulated at a measly velocity. She mentally calculated the way to the distant residence of her foster parents, feeling confident that she could find it without any trouble.

She drifted sullenly off to the west, the whooshing noise of her wings resounding in harmony with the wings of her pursuer.

Now that everything had settled down, her introverted nature set in, silencing her already timid voice. She towed him along without a word, checking up on him with a rapid backwards glance and a stern nod.

Even without landmarks, she wound her way towards her destination without error, landing perfectly in the hollow.

Her parents were tucked away in their nest a few paces away, snoozing contentedly. There was a subdued _thump_ as Cobalt landed on her right side, his left wing gently brushing her right.

"Uh, maybe I should go. I don't think we should wake them up." he said urgently.

Azura refused him with a shake of her head, approaching her father without hesitation.

_He won't be angry with me, that I am certain of. He'll __probably be very surprised to see Cobalt here, and so will Mom._

She nudged him repeatedly on his shoulder, rousing him.

Still half-asleep, he said, "Who... is this, daughter?"

She returned to her place beside Cobalt and replied, "This is Cobalt. I found him out in the jungle a few minutes ago, after a seed pod fell on him. I brought him over to meet you and Mom."

Her father yawned widely, now fully awake.

"Oh. Well, hello Cobalt. It's nice to meet you."

Azura watched as he spouted an uninformed response.

"Same here, uh..."

She tapped him with her wing and said, "Scarlet. My Dad's name is Scarlet."

"Oh, right."

Azura's father proceeded to wake her mother, but she was distracted by Cobalt's whispers.

"Something's very weird here, Azura, no offense. He's a Scarlet Macaw, and she's a Military Macaw. There's no way they're your biological parents."

"Correct." she said flatly.

"Who are they, then?"

Azura breathed in and said, "They're my foster parents. They've raised me for as long as I can remember. I hardly know my real parents."

"I see. That must mean your parents are alive, right?"

She nodded cordially, only to be pressed with another question from him: "Do you have any siblings?"

She nodded once again, but clarified her response by saying, "I have a sister. She's completely the opposite of me nature-wise, but I still love her."

She watched as Cobalt opened his beak to speak again, but her mother's rich voice cut him off: "How are you doing today, daughter? I see you've brought a friend."

"Just fine, Mom. I found him under painful circumstances, but everything turned out just fine. How are you and Dad?"

The ocher-hued macaw came closer to the pair of them and said, "Wonderful, though we do miss Kaigan, Tyler, and Alejandro. But then again, you and your friend are here to keep us company."

"Exactly," added the male, "There is much to talk about, but why don't we all have a snack first?"

He stepped aside, revealing a decent pile of star fruit behind the nest.

"I'll pass, Dad." said Azura quickly.

Cobalt, on the other hand, skipped over to the pile and shoved a whole fruit in his beak, nearly choking as he chewed.

She chuckled and thought, _He sure is hungry! He must have been looking for food when he discovered me, only to be bludgeoned by that falling pod. A classic case of wrong place, wrong time. He's kind of handsome when he eats... oh, there I go again..._

"Well, pardon me, Cobalt! I had no idea. You must be starving!"

He wolfed down the masticated fruit and said sheepishly, "I'm sorry, Scarlet. I shouldn't have acted like that. I haven't eaten since sunrise, though."

"Apology accepted. I know how it feels to be deathly hungry and then finally see some food."

He then turned to his mate and asked, "Shall we join him, Ashley?"

"We better hurry, or we may not have any food left, Scarlet!"

The mated pair of macaws squeezed in beside Cobalt and nourished themselves gratifyingly.

While he ate, Azura often caught him subtly eying her, causing him to resume chewing guiltily.

Something flickered deep within her every time her gaze met his, like the whisper of a spark. There was just something about him that tickled her, but she deemed it nothing more than infatuation.

_I've never felt anything like this, but it can't be legitimate. Perhaps the current season of spring has something to do with it. I've only known him for a few hours, hardly enough to dig past his outer shell and truly learn what he's like. Young love is such a foolish thing..._

Azura opted to take a brief nap while they dined, for she was not inclined to observe them when she herself wasn't hungry.

She was promptly awoken by Cobalt when they were finished, much to her surprise.

Now that all four macaws were pleased, they filled the hollow with the din of their conversations, as Scarlet had so eagerly insisted they do. Most of it was spent asking Cobalt questions, courtesy of Scarlet and Ashley.

While they talked – Azura herself rarely spoke – she detected a certain hesitation in her parents' answers, as if they were skirting around the truth.

Something odd was no doubt transpiring between her Mom and Dad, but even she was unable to decipher it. She merely ignored it and continued listening intently, soaking up all that they had to say.

Cobalt seemed entirely willing to respond to whatever they asked, and she realized he was too preoccupied to remember his former statement.

_Hmmm, he told me back at the pool he couldn't stay too long. Well, guess what Cobalt, you failed to live up to your word. You were vastly more eager to be here than you originally let on..._

Another surprise was bestowed upon the macaws when Alejandro, Kaigan, and Tyler flung themselves into the hollow about an hour onto the chat. They were ecstatic to finally visit their parents and see Azura again, along with being incredibly curious about the new arrival.

Thus, the dull conversation that had been carrying on was infused with energy as introductions were made and dozens more questions asked. Now a complete family – and then some due to Cobalt's presence – they talked and talked, always seeming to come with some other point of interest when the previous was worn out.

Cobalt had been distracted for a few hours – much to Azura's enjoyment – for it was already past noon.

Her luck ran out when, during a bout of innocent rough-housing by the three offspring of Scarlet and Ashley, he was knocked out of the hollow. The parent macaws admonished their children, and then those children gave him sincere apologies.

It was then he put his foot down and announced his decision to leave.

"I hope none of you mind, but I really have to go. It was great meeting you all, but I have much news to tell my parents. Goodbye, Scarlet and Ashley. Goodbye, you three crazy kids."

Azura tensed up slightly as he approached her and said sweetly, "And goodbye to you, Azura. I think I've made a new friend."

"I think I have too, Cobalt." she replied with an adorable wink.

"See you later, everyone!" he exclaimed as he jetted from the hollow.

To Azura, Cobalt was very much likable, a bold spirit who was fun to have around. As hard as she tried to quell the spark inside her soul, she could not. She was intrigued by the male, and made it a personal goal to get to know him even better than she did now.

After Scarlet, Ashley, and their children resumed chatting, Azura thought longingly, _See you later, dear friend. May we meet again someday soon..._

* * *

><p>Cobalt was positively amazed at the events of the past few hours as he flew on, no longer feeling hatred at his parents' ultimatum that morning.<p>

The prime reason his mind was racing was the very entity he tried so hard to avoid: Azura.

Her soft spoken personality, adorable looks, and passive attitude. He had carefully observed her during his entire stay with her and the rest of her family, even though only managing to get fleeting glimpses before she caught him in the act.

She hardly spoke to any of the others – himself included – a trait that left him incredibly curious to discover the secret workings of her mind and the inner thoughts she was so reluctant to voice.

_I have to learn more about her. My previous horror at wanting to meet those females Mom and Dad spoke of was just an instinctual reaction. Now that I've met one of the two, it's not so bad after all. Azura has a certain charm about her that I find hard to resist. Mom and Dad are going to be so thrilled to find out what I've done! I can't get too caught up with Azura, though. There's one more female I have yet to encounter. Oh well, everything will get sorted out once I get home. Now that I think of it, where is home?_

Indeed, Cobalt was feeling lost in this foreign slice of the jungle, the few landmarks present unrecognizable and meaningless to him.

_Maybe if I fly higher, I can see the clearing from here. All I have to look for is a circular patch of treeless turf..._

Cobalt angled himself upwards and fought his way above the canopy, immersing himself in the balmy afternoon atmosphere. The brilliant sun beat down on him as he climbed higher and higher, warming every inch of his body equally.

He could now feel the thermals his father had informed him about: rich pockets of heated air that rose from the rainforest like invisible geysers. He threw himself into one and was buoyed up even higher, so high that a vast swath of land flowed out beneath him in every direction.

The entire city of Rio was seated to his right, but he could look past that even further, his vision stretching miles out to sea. Everywhere else was covered in uniformly green foliage.

After being pleasantly awed by the vastness his height had revealed to him, he narrowed his gaze and peered down, scanning delicately for that small patch of land that held his parents' home. He spotted it sitting northeast of his position, a barely observable break in the natural flow of the foliage.

_Yes, I found it! I hope I get as much fun out of my descent as I do my ascent..._

Tilting himself down, he let gravity do the work, dragging him towards the earth at ever-increasing speeds. The thermals now had no effect, for he simply sliced through them like a feathered blade. He sped through the layers of air so rapidly that his eyes reflexively closed from the irritation of the whistling gases.

After mentally counting to ten, he forced his eyes open to judge his height.

He was alarmingly close to the canopy by now, and despite braking as hard as he could, he crashed into the trees and struck a few branches on the way down. He hit the ground with a dull thud, small twigs and fresh leaves showering down around him.

As soon as the confusion cleared away, he was able to check his body for injuries. After a quick look over, he found none, somewhat justifying the excitement and slight discomfort he had endured.

_Yep, I'm definitely just as clumsy as Dad. At least there's no one around to tease me about it, like Mom does to him. Anyways, that was... incredible! The outcome may not be what I wanted, but hey, I had a lot of fun! The clearing has to be close by, though. I was aiming straight for it..._

After picking off a few leaves clinging to his feathers, he trotted of to the northwest, quickly finding himself in the all-too-familiar clearing. He glided with excitement over to the sentry-like cannonball tree and plunked himself down inside.

"Hey Mom! Hey Dad! I have really important news... for... you..."

When a reply did not come, he saw first hand the explanation. His mother had his father pinned against the right wall of the hollow, her beak pressed up against his fervently. A stream of pleasurable noises issued from the both of them, but disconcerting to the fairly young macaw.

"Uh, excuse me. Am I interrupting something?" he said with a decent amount of volume.

His father's eyes widened with shock, causing him to sternly push his mother away.

His father collected himself hastily and said, "Uh, hello son. How nice of you to... drop by!"

Cobalt could tell by his labored breathing that he had been having a great time with his mother.

"We're sorry you had to see that, son." she said sheepishly.

He shook his head and replied, "No, it's alright. It's perfectly normal and a vital part of a couple's bond."

"So, what brings you here on this lovely day? Are you still angry with us for what we told you earlier? If you are, we-"

"I'm sorry for cutting you off, Mom, but I am no longer angry. I have something very critical to tell you."

He walked the few paces over to where they stood and drew in a deep breath.

"After I flew off this morning and found a place to calm myself, I was distracted by a noise from somewhere below the cannonball tree I was perched in. When I investigated, I saw a female macaw just like me taking a bath. I felt bad for spying on her, so I tried to get away. Then... hey, is something wrong?"

His parents grew visibly tense as he spoke, inducing a pang of curiosity in him.

"No," said his father hurriedly, "please continue."

He shook his head and motioned for Cobalt to resume his speech.

Cobalt shrugged and said, "I didn't get away, because one the tree's seed pods fell on me and nearly knocked me out."

"Oh my, are you okay? Did you get a concussion?"

"Dad, I'm getting to that!"

"Oh, sorry. I won't interrupt any more."

Cobalt's father made a motion like zipping his beak closed.

Cobalt inhaled once more and continued, "The female macaw found me and helped me clear my head, telling me that I was lucky that the pod fell from a low branch, or I might have been killed. Anyways, she told me her name was Azura, and she invited me to go meet her parents. I went with her, but was a little surprised to find a Scarlet Macaw and a Military Macaw. Scarlet and Ashley were their names, from what I remember. We sat and talked for a few hours, but I found it odd that Azura didn't have much to say. Well, later, Scarlet and Ashley's children showed up, and so we talked some more. I found out that it was already afternoon, and so I left to come see you two."

He paused to let the information soak in, noticing that his parents appeared to be shaking with excitement.

"What an amazing coincidence, son!" shouted his father. "You met one of the females without even trying to! So, what was she like?"

"Well, she was very quiet, but she is so cute nonetheless! I am going to do my best to find out more about her. This girlfriend thing is so much easier than I thought it would be. Still, I have to meet the other female before I make my choice. Do you know who the other girl is?"

"Not much, really," replied Cobalt's mother. "Besides the fact that she's a Spix's Macaw, and that her name is Sapphire."

_Hmmm, Sapphire. She may have gotten that name from the color of her feathers, or maybe the color of her eyes..._

"How soon can I meet her?"

Both macaws smiled widely and replied, "As soon as you feel comfortable, Cobalt."

"How about... two days from now?"

"That's just fine, son." they replied in unison.

"Great! I'll be looking forward to meeting with this Sapphire character."

"Are you hungry at all? We can all go out and find something to eat."

"No Mom, I'm fine. Scarlet and Ashley shared some starfruit with me."

"Well then," said his father, "Let's hear about your day in more detail. We are so happy for you, and we want to know exactly what went on."

"Uh, sure! I think we should get comfortable, though."

His parents beamed before walking over to their nest and settling down in it, squished together humorously.

_They are really proud of me! I know now that I can't judge something that I haven't experienced beforehand. I wonder what Sapphire's like? Timid like Azura, or friendly and bold like... me? I'll have to wait two days to find out..._

Cobalt marched over to his snuggling parents, giving them a thorough recollection of the past events.

His mind was constantly buzzing with all that he had absorbed about Azura, and at the same time anxious to meet Sapphire and carry out a comparison.

Would he enjoy a girlfriend with a shy personality like the former to temper his own nature, or a more spirited female like the latter to compliment it?

Only time would tell...


	3. First Impressions, Part 2

**Chapter 3:First Impressions, Part 2**

It was two days after Cobalt's illustrious and charming meeting with Azura, and as he had stated earlier, it was the day in which his meeting with Sapphire would be carried out.

Having already woken up to a less-than-mild Rio morning and gone out to nourish himself, he jetted off towards his parents' hollow, touching down inside after a hurried flight.

Much to his elation, they were still snoozing, wrapped in each others wings to block out the chill.

"Mom, Dad? It's me, Cobalt." he muttered, trying to rouse them as tenderly as possible.

His restricted attempt worked, and gracefully, his parents greeted him by opening their eyes.

"Good morning, Cobalt." said his mother with a yawn.

"Oh, good morning, son." added his father, his tone shaky from the cold.

"Not the warmest morning, ever, wouldn't you say?"

"Agreed, Cobalt," he said as he extricated himself from Jewel's wings, and subsequently, the nest, "isn't there something important your mother and I have to do today? I... can't remember."

He chuckled and replied, "I have to meet Sapphire. I just have to find her... uh, where _can _I find her?"

His mother hopped from the nest and said sweetly, "You won't have to find her. We'll go out for you and do a quick search. Would you like us to bring something back for you to eat?"

Shaking his head, he countered, "No thanks. I already ate a good breakfast."

While the female preened her feathers, the male said, "Alright then, Cobalt. We'll be back shortly..."

Cobalt watched as his father assisted the female with her preening, giggling as he worked.

Once she had been rendered more appreciable, she waved to Cobalt and said, "Stay right here, honey. We won't be long!" before shooting out of the hollow.

The senior male trailed after her, sending a second rush of air throughout the roomy space.

Cobalt nestled down onto his stomach and thought, "_Things sure are looking up for me! Too bad the fun times won't last forever. Eventually, I'll have to make a choice: Azura, or Sapphire? Won't be an easy one, but what else can I do?_"

His mind was storming with all the possible solutions that could emerge from his situation.

True, he would most likely have to choose one over the other, but he could also choose neither. It was all left up to not how his mind felt, but how his _heart_ felt.

He was ready to take the second step of his journey, but what lay beyond was a mystery. He sat there, brooding, yet visibly anxious to encounter his second counterpart.

Just as his creators said, their search would not last very long. Their entrance somewhat startled the macaw, but the shock quickly passed.

Perking himself up, he approached his parents, eyes glistening with readiness.

"That sure didn't take long! Where is this Sapphire stationed at?"

"There's a small waterfall about two minutes to the east of here. That waterfall feeds a good-sized river, which in turn keeps the banana trees along its banks growing steadily. It's basically a wall of banana trees. You can't miss it. Sapphire is waiting there."

"Thanks, Dad. Did she seem interested?"

"Very much so, Cobalt. I have a feeling your union will go very smoothly."

"Really, Mom? Well then, I better not keep her waiting. I'll be back in a little while with my... report, you could say."

His mother patted him on the head and scooted side for him to pass. He skipped between them and threw himself out of the space.

"Be careful out there, and have a good time!"

Hearing her jubilant voice, Cobalt responded, "Sure thing, Mom! Don't worry about me!"

Pointing his beak towards the east, he powered on through the weak sunshine, leaving the clearing behind quickly. His trek through the undergrowth was swift, his eagerness fueling the strokes of his wings.

He kept his hearing tuned for the rushing noise made by falling water, an unmistakable din in the silence of the chilled jungle.

He soon picked it up on his left side, and so he veered off towards the source. The line of trees his father spoke of was still hidden, but his growing proximity to the waterfall convinced him he was drawing close.

Tilting his head down, he noticed a wavy current of liquid below, curving off to his right, and then looping back to the left.

"_Alright, I found the river. Now, I just follow it! It should lead me to my destination..._"

He descended lower as he matched the route of the river, the jungle seeming to become less dense as he flew on. Eventually, the river straightened out and became deeper, its current decelerating. He looked to his left and right, and sure enough, he was walled in by two thick stands of banana-laden plants.

He randomly banked to the right and ascended to alight in the crown of one, only to be surprised by a flash of movement. A thick yellow rope shot out from his chosen landing spot, the front end wide open and tinted pink.

He swerved desperately to avoid the python's lunge, avoiding the strike but unbalancing himself in the process.

Before he could get his bearings, he burrowed into an upper branch and became lost in the leaves. He tumbled and spun his way down, thoroughly disoriented and bumping roughly into the branches.

He dropped from the lower boughs, only to land face first in the lazy stretch of water with a pronounced _splash_. A few dislodged bananas and a shower of leaves accompanied his impact, plopping into the liquid all around him.

He immediately stood up and scrambled from the water, which was much colder than the surrounding air. He perched himself on the left bank, rightfully soaked and shivering uncontrollably.

"_What luck! I manage to avoid being snagged by a snake, only to end up falling into a river of freezing water! I hope she doesn't see me! I look ridiculous..._"

An energetic, bright voice filtering down from above then froze him, literally: "Uh oh, looks like somebody got a bath!"

Moments later, a light blue bird fell with a soft _thud_ onto the opposite bank, her deep blue eyes shining with elation.

"How's the water? Do you feel refreshed?" she said, giggling.

"What d-do you t-think? This w-water is f-freezing!"

"Shake yourself, then! By the way, I'm Sapphire! What's your name?"

"C-cobalt."

The female looked on in shock, standing stock-still, before donning her previous joyous expression. She skimmed across the water in a rapid flight, plucking a banana out of the water with her foot.

She set the curved yellow fruit down on the ground as she landed, deftly peeling the outer skin back and nibbling some of the end. Once she swallowed, she skipped over to Cobalt, who promptly shook himself vigorously.

"Hey, I don't want to get wet too!" she exclaimed gleefully while shielding herself with her wing.

Once Cobalt had stopped, she lowered her damp wing, only to see his feathers still matted to his body.

"Hah! You look really skinny! Oh, I am trying so hard not to laugh!"

She clutched her stomach and clamped her beak shut, trembling from the effort.

"Nice t-to meet y-you t-too..." he grunted sarcastically.

She toned down her excitement and bounced over to him, planting herself inches away, smiling faintly.

"I'm sorry, but you did put on quite a show, Cobalt! I take it you're the bird who wanted to see me?"

"Y-yeah. Did you meet m-my parents a s-short while a-ago?"

"I sure did! They were very excited when they asked me to wait for a 'special visitor.' I never would have expected this much fun, though."

"I s-see..."

She noticed he was still trembling, and after biting off a second chunk of banana, pulled him close and wrapped him in her wings.

"Is that better, buddy?"

Cobalt was amazed by her maneuver, finding it hard to reply.

"_She's so... lively! So... spontaneous! The complete opposite of Azura. She's actually hugging me, despite knowing only my name. Man, I have a difficult road ahead of me..._"

Her firm embrace helped to mitigate his shivering and raise his body temperature. On top of that, her feathers tickled him, their fine edges exciting his skin nonstop.

"That's much better, Sapphire. Thanks."

"Oh, you're welcome. That's what friends are for! So tell me, how did you end up in the water in the first place?"

"Well, I was about to land in that tree over... there, so that I could look for you. I didn't know a python was hiding there. He tried to bite me, but I dodged. After that, I ran into the tree next to it and fell all the way down, landing in the river. Not the warmest welcoming committee..."

"Wow. I didn't see you take a tumble, but I sure did hear you! Just be thankful it's all over."

"Yeah. You know, I think I'm warmed up enough."

"Are you sure?" she asked sweetly.

"Yep."

She stepped away from him, studying his puffed-out coat and smiling widely again.

"Do you mind telling me about yourself?" he asked sternly.

Her reply was delayed, for her beak was loaded with mushy yellow paste. He watched as her throat bulged as the food went down, leaving her beak free and clear.

"Well, I am seven years old, I have lots of friends, and I love to party!"

"What kind of parties?"

She chuckled and replied, "Club parties, silly! I love to dance, but my singing isn't so good. My foster parents love to party too. I usually go with them. We're making a name for ourselves here, actually."

Cobalt smiled and replied, "Interesting."

"Okay, now it's your turn!"

Compelled by her enthusiasm, he cleared his throat.

"I'm also seven years old. I am kind of clumsy, just like my father, and I enjoy being free, which is something I got from my mother. My dad taught me how to read and write, if you can believe it. I usually spend my free time with my parents, because I don't have many friends."

"Awww, that's okay. I'll be your friend! Do you mind?"

"Uh, not at all, Sapphire." he replied, touched by her offer.

"Great!"

"What should we do now? It's kind of boring around here."

"Let me finish my breakfast, and then I'll take you to my parents' house. How does that sound?"

"Fine with me."

"Awesome. I'll be done in just a minute..."

As she skipped over to her food item and snacked on it merrily, Cobalt couldn't help but be swarmed with wonder.

"_She's so different compared to Azura. They are complete opposites, in terms of character. Her beauty is also varied. Azura was more cute-looking, while she is more eye-catching. Her tail and chest are more pronounced, and her head feathers are somewhat longer and less stout. Oh man, how do Mom and Dad expect me to pick! Perhaps I'll have to take them each out on a... date... or something. Only then can I judge how my heart feels. Only then will the end come..._"

These serious musings kept Cobalt occupied until Sapphire finished her meal. He was once again startled out of his thoughts, this time by a series of light taps on his face.

He jerked his head up, only to see Sapphire standing in front of him, her wings extended and cutting off his vision.

"Why were you staring at the ground, buddy?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about... stuff. Shall we go, then?"

"If you're ready, we will."

He gave a quick nod, and Sapphire was hovering in the air moments later.

"Come on then! You'll really like my parents."

"We'll see, _buddy!_" he replied mockingly.

She rolled her eyes and said challengingly, "Bet you can't catch me!" before blasting off like a rocket.

"Get back here! I don't want to lose you!"

He grumbled and took off after her, pushing himself hard.

"_Yep, she's a wild one! I wonder if her 'parents' have anything to do with it. If I want to find out, I better hurry!_"

Threading his way rapidly through the greenery, he eventually locked on to her darting form, smiling slyly at his victory, anxious for a second time as to where and who she was leading him to...

* * *

><p>By the time Sapphire slowed her flight, Cobalt was already fatigued, while she seemed none the worse for wear. She landed proudly in the hollow of a Papaya tree, while he plunged in like a downed plane.<p>

From his subdued vantage point, he saw Sapphire march over to a pair of surprised – and odd-looking – birds. One was the color of the sun, while the other was tinted like lava and just as alluring.

He heaved his weary body off of the smooth floor and instigated a steady rhythm of deep inhalations.

"Cobalt, I want you to meet Pedro and Nico, my foster parents!"

"Hey... Nico. Hey... Pedro. Nice to... meet you..."

"Yo, what's crackin', Cobalt!" greeted Pedro.

"Hey, what's the matter? You look tired."

He stared at Sapphire and wheezed, "You think? I'm not used... to flying so fast! I didn't want to chase you... but if I didn't... I would have gotten lost."

As his confession filtered into her ears, she dashed over to him and rubbed his back gently.

"I'm sorry, Cobalt. I guess I'll just have to be more... laid-back around you."

"That would be nice. I forgive you, though. You're a... lively girl by nature. It's how you... were born."

She nodded softly and replied, "Yeah, that's true. Once you've got your breath back, come and see my parents."

"Will do..."

Sapphire, Nico, and Pedro waited a full thirty seconds for the male to regain his composure and satiate his body with oxygen.

Once he was restored to a proper state, he walked happily up to the strongly-painted figures and shook their wings, one by one.

"I take it you are Pedro." Cobalt said as he looked at the rotund bird.

"You got it, man! That's me!"

He switched his gaze to the other and said, "So you must be Nico."

The comparatively tiny canary slapped Cobalt's wing in agreement.

"Heck to the yeah! Nice to meet ya!"

"Likewise, Nico."

Now that the salutations were taken care of, he stepped back until all three creatures were in his field of vision. All of a sudden, a powerful realization slammed into Cobalt's mind.

"Wait a minute! How are both of your parents... male? Where are your _real_ parents? Are they... dead?"

Her expression turned somber, being the first time he had seen such a transformation occur.

"I know it's weird, but I can't remember my parents, or even their names. I don't think they're dead, though. They must be out there somewhere..."

For some reason, Nico and Pedro looked on edge, akin to the way Azura's caretakers acted when he visited them.

"Is everything alright, you two?"

The pair of birds seemed to break free of their daze, replying almost too quickly, "Yeah, we're fine, dude. Don't worry about it."

"_Something is up with both Azura's and Sapphire's parents. That I am sure of. How deep it goes, I have no clue, but it makes me wonder..._"

"Anyways," began Sapphire, "why don't we talk about more cheery topics, everyone?"

Cobalt shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sure, Sapphire. That's fine with me."

"I'm down." exclaimed Pedro.

"So am I." added Nico.

"Come on then, let's all huddle together."

She made a sweeping motion with her wings, disturbing the still air in the space. The three males obeyed and clustered together in front of the female, their bodies forming a semi-tight circle.

"What should we talk about, Sapphire?"

"I was thinking we could tell you about the highlights of our club life."

"Since you seem so keen to press the topic, go ahead."

She gave him a rich smile and nodded.

"Well, as soon as I was old enough..."

With an exuberant tone, she launched into her recollection, describing one high after another in her far-reaching tale.

When she saw fit, she handed the discussion over to her male counterparts so that they could inject their own perspectives.

All throughout the tale, Cobalt remained enthralled by the wonder and the deepness of it all, finding out just how wild and upbeat all three of their separate lives were.

By the time they all concluded their history lessons, Cobalt himself was speechless. After a sharp nudge from Sapphire, he managed to utter a fortuitous "Wow!"

Just over two hours had passed since he had arrived, but he obliged to stay and chat idly with them, and Sapphire in particular.

There wasn't much left to discover about her, however, and so he opted to depart ten minutes later.

He and the female exchanged proper goodbyes, with the male taking off moments later, a cheerful female in his wake...

* * *

><p>As Cobalt trekked home, he found himself buzzing with excitement, all due to his encounter with Sapphire. It was as if her spunky personality had been infused into him by some unseen force.<p>

"_Mom and Dad will be so happy to know everything went well! Maybe I should leave out my unfortunate brush with the python, though. What they __don't know won't hurt them. I wonder how my date idea will go down with them..._"

He knew, without a doubt, that his parents would be just as pleased with the outcome as he.

Fueled by the desire to give his marvelous report, he increased his flight speed, cutting through the plant matter like a winged knife.

His entry into Blu and Jewel's hollow was rather abrupt, giving them both quite a scare. After recovering from their shrieks and appropriate apologies, he wasted no time in spouting out his recent accomplishments.

"Just in case you can't tell, my little outing with Sapphire was crazy, but fun! She has more energy than I could ever possess, but it didn't put me off. I think this is the prelude to a case of 'opposites attract.' "

"Well, this isn't just good news. It's great news!"

"Thanks, Mom. I figured you'd say something along those lines."

With a half-jovial expression,Cobalt's father marched up to him and cautioned, "You do know that now is the time to get serious, right?"

Cooling himself down, He replied, "Yeah. I actually was planning on going on a sort of date with each of them. Trouble is, I have no clue what to do, or where to take them. I don't want to blow my chances after just getting started."

Jewel approached him and countered, "Oh, don't you worry about that, Cobalt. Your father and I can give you some vital tips. We have plenty of experience in that area."

"That's good to hear," he said with a sigh, "but I want to relax for a couple of days before we start planning my dates."

She patted Cobalt on the head and said warmly, "That's just fine, son. It's your life, so we'll do what you say."

"Great! So, now what should we do? I am still fizzing with energy, and I need to let it out."

"Hmmm..." began the eldest male, "how about a visit to our favorite humans?"

"No objections from me, Dad."

"I got nothing, handsome. Looks like your offer sticks!"

"Alright then. Let's go, everyone!"

Blu was first out of the hollow, with his mate a close second.

Cobalt brought up the rear, all the while thinking, "_With their generous help, my chain date will go as smoothy as possible. As long as I don't screw everything up. I hope my clumsiness doesn't decide to get the better of me. Oh, the embarrassment..._"

Cobalt mulled on the iffy thoughts before chasing them away and hurrying to catch up with his parents.

When the time came for his big nights, he would be ready.

Ready to deal with any curve-balls that fate might throw at him, and equally ready to delve deeper into the personalities of the pair of creatures known as Azura and Sapphire.


	4. A Chain Date

**Chapter 4:A Chain Date**

The days slogged on in the wake of Cobalt's friendship-garnering experiences. Seven days later was the day he agreed to initiate the next step of his parents' plan, but the whims of Earth harbored other ideas. That morning, they – along with the entire city of Rio – were woken in the predawn hours by a snarling storm of pounding rain, crackling lightning, and incessant thunder.

A return to the folds of sleep was impossible, as was any attempt to even go outside the confines of the sanctuary – having spent the previous evening with Linda and her family there, as well as opting to sleep in the aviary until the following morning.

The tempest howled around the structure nonstop, but if anything, the trio of macaws were safe and in the presence of good company. They remained there, in that sheltered environment, waiting for the storm to give out.

As the day dragged on, it lessened slightly in intensity, but never really left the city behind. The evening hours swung around again, bringing along with them the eventual end of the storm.

By that time, however, the atmosphere had been left chilling and uninviting. Instilled with a temporary phobia of the weather, Blu, Jewel, and Cobalt slept once again in the aviary, praying fervently that the approaching day would be a peaceful one.

Their wish was half-granted, for although the sun shone – if only weakly – a thick blanket of cement-tinted clouds shrouded the sky in every direction.

Cobalt pressed the issue of fleshing out his chain date, and so after a delightful and warm breakfast, Cobalt and his parents set to work.

The specific venues to which Cobalt would escort his counterparts was based mostly on each of the females personalities.

As such, Azura would spend half of the day with Cobalt at the beach – which would be devoid of all but the most daring tourists and locals – while Sapphire would be taken to a club setting.

Blu and Jewel gave their son bountiful and not very obvious tips regarding his preparation – and ultimately, his conduct – to ensure a meaningful and charming outing with both females. Cobalt took the advice to heart, knowing that his parents were well-versed in those areas, along with the fact that he surely did not want to embarrass himself.

A few other topics were squared away after that, and by the time the discussions ceased, time had advanced to the early afternoon hours. Cobalt felt a certain eagerness to carry out his assignment for the day, while Blu and Jewel were merely eager to return to their residence and see how well it had fared.

Linda, Tulio, and Fernando received hearty farewells from their guests, who then glided from the aviary and found themselves immersed in the aftermath of the cyclone.

The jungle was indeed altered in the wake of the airborne fury.

Trees were toppled left and right, laying half-submerged in vast pools of water. The fruit of the jungle lay strewn about randomly and in large numbers, ruined, soggy, and visibly unfit for consumption.

Uncountable numbers of flowers and leaves – once vibrant and verdant – carpeted the ground like a second layer of false dirt.

It was a stunning sight, rendering them all the more thankful of their decision to wait it out.

Cobalt wished his parents well and hoped that their home was still intact.

After watching them fly off into the tattered undergrowth towards their home, he wheeled about and charted a path for himself. His destination was the hollow of Scarlet and Ashley, the most likely place for Azura to be visiting at the moment – or so he hoped.

The temperature of the air wasn't exactly bone-chilling, but it was nowhere near sweltering, either. Cobalt did not shiver on his way to Azura, but the coolness of the air was definitely there. If anything, he thought, it would make their stay on the beach appreciable – and give him the chance to snuggle with her, if the opportunity arose.

He managed a soft landing in the abode of the inter-species macaw couple, internally delighted by the fact that Azura was indeed there with them.

"_Okay, let's get the ball rolling. I wonder if Scarlet and Ashley will object to her going with me. I guess I'll just have to find out..._"

He donned a warm smile and approached the trio of strongly-patterned birds smoothly.

Catching the attention of Azura's parents, he asked sweetly, "Is it okay if Azura and I spend some time together at the beach? I know the weather isn't perfect, but it will give us both something to do."

Eyes sparkling, the female replied, "Oh! Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt."

Ashley then leaned in closer to him and added, "Perhaps you can help her break out of her shell a little bit. You're basically the only one she can call a friend."

Ashley drew her head back, to which Cobalt replied wisely, "Great! I see what you mean. I'll do it."

He tensed up to see if Azura would inquire about the exchange, but no such demand issued from her beak.

Relaxing his body, he added, "Is there a certain time you want me to brig her back here by?"

"Not really, but be sensible." said Scarlet in a clear tone. "Can you handle that?"

"Oh sure, Scarlet. I'll bring her back in the late afternoon, but definitely before evening."

"That's fine with me."

"Awesome!" he replied sternly.

Leaving his spot in front of their nest, he marched over to Azura. "How about it, Azura? Are you up for a little friendly outing?"

"Sure." was her simple reply.

She brushed past him and neared her parents, giving them each a tender hug, yet saying nothing. She slipped past Cobalt once again, stopping at the lip of the hollow and eying him pointedly.

"Bye, you two. We'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay, Cobalt," replied the male, "keep her safe, and I hope you both have a good time."

"You got it, Scarlet."

He lofted from the hollow with a few strong flaps, registering the beating of Azura's own flight appendages moments later.

Glancing back, he noticed her sleek form drifting along a short distance behind him. He flashed her a quick smile, which she returned sincerely.

Rotating his head back to its optimal position, he thought, "_That went well. Now, it'll be just me and her, alone on the beach, engaging in some friendly bonding. I wonder what other things I can find out about her while we're resting on the sand. Maybe I can get her to open up some more, just like Ashley wanted me to try and do. If the weather doesn't intervene, we should have a good time together. She's so... cute and charming, despite her silent spells..._"

With the positive thoughts scurrying about inside his head, he gracefully led his companion out of the distorted jungle and in the direction of the hopefully desolate beaches...

* * *

><p>They alighted down on the fresh, slightly damp sand ten minutes later, seeing but a smattering of humans on the golden crescent on which they sat. They were out of reach of the tide, yet close enough to hear its murmurs, despite the joyous shouts of the jet-skiers out frolicking in the bay.<p>

Cobalt, not wanting to rush his stay with his companion – he was unsure if it qualified as a date – rested a fair distance away, barely within wing-reach of the female.

Clearing his mind and fluffing out his feathers, he said, "So, what did you think of yesterday's storm? Sure did a number on the jungle, didn't it?"

She met his gaze and nodded. "I was scared. I was worried that my mom and dad would lose their home."

Cobalt felt like he could relate with her reply.

"I was scared, too. I was trapped in the Blu Bird Sanctuary's aviary with my mom and dad for two days, actually. We left about an hour ago, which was just before I came to see you. They went to go check on their home, so I still don't know if it's still standing."

"I see."

"_Getting her to speak more strongly may not be as easy at it sounds..._"

Cobalt cooked up another question to try and crack Azura's shell.

"Is there anything you want to talk about? You are the guest here, Azura. Feel free to say whatever you want."

She stared down at the golden grains for a few moments, her eyes blinking slowly.

She looked back up at him and said, "Okay. Um, do you like living in Rio?"

"_Huh, that's a funky question. Is that the kinds of things she has copped up inside of her?_"

He breathed in and replied, "Yeah. The weather is lovely ninety-nine percent of the time, the jungle is gorgeous, and there's plenty of things to do here in the city. What about you?"

"I like it, too. I just don't have many friends. Only family..." was her soft-spoken reply.

His heartstrings pulled by the hint of sadness in her voice, he scooted closer to her.

"Am I your only friend?"

She fixed him with a gloomy gaze and said, "Yes. All the others left."

"It's okay, Azura. I'll always be your friend. That's why I brought you here. To get to know you better, to _learn_ about your reserved life."

"Thanks..." she said tenderly, edging closer to him in turn.

"Could you tell me more about yourself? If you do, I'll do the same. It'll be a mutual exchange. But remember, only tell me what you feel comfortable saying."

She lifted the tip of her left wing to her beak.

"Well, um, I'm afraid of spiders."

"Did something happen? Was there a trigger for your fear?"

"While my parents were gathering food for my step-siblings, I fell from the tree. There was a spider in a nearby bush."

"Oh my gosh! It didn't eat you, obviously, so what did it do?"

"It tried to, but my mom saved me."

A slight tremble wracked her body, due not to the air, but from the image as it replayed in her head.

Cobalt bravely put his left wing around her in a comforting manner. She did not refuse his act of kindness.

"Thanks, Cobalt."

"No problem. I'm afraid of being alone. I've never thought of finding my own home. Ever."

"Wow. Good to know I share something with you."

"Yeah. Maybe we can help each other get over our fears one day."

He hadn't realized what he had said until it was already out of his beak.

"Maybe."

He slumped visibly, grateful that she hadn't picked up on the veiled meaning in his words.

"You're nice."

Caught off-guard by the blunt statement, he blushed.

"You really think so?" he asked, his voice higher-pitched than usual.

"Of course." she replied, looking him full on in the face.

"Gosh, thanks! You're a sweet girl too."

She gave him a slow, sincere nod in return.

"Could you take your wing off me now?"

There was no malice in her tone, just friendly seriousness.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that."

He pulled his wing back and folded against him, its surface a few inches away from Azura's right wing.

"I like to eat starfruit." she said flatly.

"Hey, so do I! That's a neat coincidence."

"It sure is."

"_We both share a fear of something, and on top of that, we enjoy the same food! There must be more in common between us than we know about..._"

Bolstered by the knowledge he had received, he formulated a question to try and shoot for a third similarity between them: "Have you ever thought about leaving Rio?"

She shifted slightly before responding with a sincere "no."

"Neither have I. I'm surrounded by friends and family, and I could never leave them behind."

"Neither could I..."

Cobalt scored the sand with his foot idly while asking, "Is there any spot in Rio.."

* * *

><p>He and his companion chatted away curtly for some time, unaware of the passing minutes and the unchanging features of the gloomy sky above.<p>

While they were conversing, a team of humans decided to set up a makeshift soccer field in their vicinity.

The goals were marked with a pair of dead trees to which brightly colored t-shirts were attached.

As the humans cavorted, flinging sand this way and that as they ran and skidded along the beach, they seemed t be paying zero attention to the pair of birds resting just feet away.

As Cobalt and Azura's conversations ran out of steam, they rotated their bodies and observed the delighted bipeds and their energetic game. Cobalt and Azura kept track of the goals, but it seemed that each side was unable to maintain a lead on the other.

By the time four skirmishes had passed – judged by the sparse breaks the Brazilians took as the day wore on – the sky had morphed to a deep gray shade, yet back-lit by eerie yellow rays. Internally, he deemed that he was ready to part ways with her and carry out his stay with Sapphire.

Cobalt was deeply pleased with all that he had learned regarding the cute female next to him, yet he wanted to make sure she felt the same.

Stepping in front of her, he declared, "I don't know about you, but I'm kind of ready to go. I had a great time here, even though we didn't do much."

Nodding politely, she responded, "So did I. It was time well spent. You have some very interesting inner traits."

"As do you, Azura. And some outer ones, too... oh, did I say that out loud?"

Astonished by his accidental confession, he threw his wings up over his beak, his eyes wide.

After the words registered in her head, she tilted her head in an alluring manner.

"Yes you did, Cobalt. Thanks for the praise."

She planted an air-light kiss on his cheek, a brief contact that stirred his soul – along with a primal rise in his hormonal levels.

"What... was that for?"

"You're cute."

Her direct tone and twinkling eyes charmed him, igniting sparks of desire in his system.

"_Is this... what dad was talking about? I feel some sort of attraction to her. We better get going before I kiss her back..._"

"You ready to go?"

Her lilting voice pushed the musings from his mind, bring him back to reality.

"Uh, sure! I'll fly with you back to your parents' hollow and chat for a minute, and then I'll depart. Sound good?"

"Yes." He stepped backwards a few paces and bowed, extending his left wing with a flourish.

"Ladies first."

"Why thank you. I'll oblige..."

Azura bounded from the sand with a few flaps of her wings, sending bursts of salty air in all directions.

His gaze tracked her drifting form, leading him to whisper, "What an adorable creature! I sure have my work cut out for me..."

He turned ninety degrees and spread his wings wide, only to be knocked in the side of the head by a harsh blow. He squawked in pain as he went tumbling head-over-tail, ending up face down in the sand, rendered partially senseless.

A stream of shouts forced themselves into his muddled brain, accompanied by a thudding rhythm he felt via the ground.

"_Ohhh... my head! Why do the bad things always happen to_ _me?_"

After barely managing to stand up, he was quickly snatched up by a pair of smooth hands. As his captor turned him around, his blurred vision revealed to him a female surrounded by a cluster of other humans.

The males and females began to point at him and talk loudly in Portuguese. He was too disoriented to understand them.

Moments later, a blue streak assaulted the center female's head, the one who was cradling Cobalt. She released him and threw up her hands, trying to bat away the bird clawing at her hair.

Cobalt fell to the ground as the group scattered somewhat. He jogged awkwardly through the first opening he saw and threw himself into flight with a mighty effort.

The entire left side of his vision was blurred, his head pulsing with a constant, gripping pain. He flapped meekly towards the jungle, not noticing the figure who shot in on his left side.

"Cobalt, are you okay? Your eye is swollen! I think a soccer ball hit you!"

He craned his head to get a better view, noticing that her entire coat of feathers was disheveled.

"No wonder... I can't see! Figures... that I would be in the wrong place... at the wrong time..."

"If you want to head home, you can. You must be hurting badly."

"No no no. I'll manage. At least I... can still fly..."

Azura shrugged, yet her face was still painted with a concerned expression.

Cobalt remained behind her as they drifted away from the beach, her languid form providing slight relief from the crushing ache in his head...

* * *

><p>Scarlet and Ashley were astounded to see Cobalt's condition as he plopped down into their hollow, but he assured them it was no fault of Azura's.<p>

Cobalt struggled as he recounted a brief version of the events on the beach, up to and including the purported reason for his injury.

The ailing-yet-stout male then thanked the adults for allowing Azura to go, and then made plans to depart for his own residence.

He was momentarily soothed by a second light kiss from her, more of a friendly gesture than a serious one.

He managed a rough takeoff from the hollow, wobbling through the air until he faded from the view of Azura and her parents. Upon his arrival in Blu and Jewel's hollow, Cobalt was assaulted by a pair of deeply worried, feathery bodies.

After squirming from their twin grasps, he hastily explained how the injury had been acquired. They informed him of the bruised and swollen state of his eye, and with complete sternness, ordered him to accompany them to the sanctuary building.

Even though he did his best to convince them he was mostly fine, their order still stood, and so he traveled with them to the ivory building. They quickly found Linda, who in turn quickly located Tulio.

The senior ornithologist administered a complete checkup to Cobalt, finding nothing wrong with the male, save for his damaged ocular organ. Tulio cleaned and disinfected it before protecting it with pad of gauze.

The seeping black bruise still showed around the edges, which would have to heal on its own.

After he was dutifully taken care of, he asked his parents if he could conduct his visit with Sapphire. They were hesitant to release him in his degraded state, but the enthusiasm he showed ultimately turned their opinions.

Before leaving, he informed them that after his return would he divulge the more positive experiences he endured with both females. Seeking some interactive time, his parents advised him that they would still be in the sanctuary, and that they expected him to return not more than one hour after sundown.

Heeding the information, he bid suave goodbyes to both the humans and the birds that surrounded him, taking off – very carefully – from the gap in the front door of the sanctuary. He threaded his way towards the hollow of Pedro and Nico after computing its direction, happily gripped in the claws of eagerness for the second time that day...

* * *

><p>Briefly after his landing in the target hollow, Cobalt met the bewildered and surprised faces of Nico, Pedro, and Sapphire. They shot him up with questions regarding his temporary eye-patch and its origins, to which he answered after the initial energy burst had worn off.<p>

"I'm just fine, you guys, really. It's just a black eye I got down on the beach earlier. I was... relaxing by myself next to a bunch of people playing soccer, and when I tried to leave, the ball hit me in the face."

He left out mentioning Azura, for he did not want to instill a bias or sense of competition in Sapphire. Given her exuberant personality, he did not want to imagine what she would do if she ever crossed paths with his significant other.

"That's kind of kind of funny, yo!" chided Pedro, "but at least you're alright..." he added smoothly.

Nico gave three hops, ending up square in front of Cobalt.

"Anyways, why did you come here? Got somethin' you wanna talk about?"

"Actually, I was wondering if..." he flashed a telling look at Sapphire before continuing, "Sapphire could come to the Palm with me for a few hours."

Nico and Pedro donned sly expressions as his words soaked in.

"Oh, wanna spend some time with the hot-wing, huh?" said the cardinal pointedly.

Through his intense blush he replied, "If it's alright... with you two. Today's a boring day, you know."

Pedro nudged Nico, who then said, "Sure man, go ahead! Me and Pedro will stay behind, though. We've already hit the club today, and Sapphire hasn't. It's you guys' turn!"

Grateful that he had earned their permission, he faced the remaining – and vastly more important – party.

"Are you up for it?" "Heck yeah, I am! What a wonderful idea, Cobalt. The urge to dance is burning in my blood. Come on, let's go!"

She ran around him in a rapid circle before jetting off into the eerie sky.

"You better get movin', man." declared Pedro.

"Thanks, you two. We'll be back just after sunset." said Cobalt quickly before blasting out of the hollow.

He quickly spotted Sapphire a fair distance away, doing more tricks and stunts in the air than actual flying.

"_Oh boy, if she's this crazy normally, she must be insane at the club! Guess I better prepare myself for a much more lively outing..._"

Powering his wings to catch up with the cartwheeling female, he sensed the fires of desire and anticipation flaring brightly inside of him, a tantalizing feeling that fueled his flight.

Their trek from the jungle to the city was quick and upbeat, not to mention their rough landing just outside the Palm.

The percussive drumbeat and muffled vocals were already audible, seeming to ensnare Sapphire within moments. Grabbing hold of Cobalt's wing, she pulled him forward past the partially open, bird-sized door.

The inside of the club was brimming with torrents of sound, almostn too much for Cobalt to bear.

"_Jeez, it's loud in here! I hope I get used to the noise level, or I may not be able to saty for too long. I just know this is going to give me some temporary hearing loss..._"

Unable – yet unwilling – to break free of Sapphire's grasp, he trailed her as she wound her way through the heaving mass of feathered bodies.

They eventually found a table near the rear of the building, yet one with a clear view of the wooden stage. After they settled themselves down, they looked towards the stage, only to see a rough-looking Military Macaw jumping down, his performance concluded.

"That was some show, wasn't it, Cobalt?" she said merrily.

"Yeah, I guess so. It was a little loud."

She nudged him playfully and said, "Oh, lighten up, buddy! You'll adapt in a few minutes. By the way, thanks for bringing me here. I was planning to come alone, but you just happened to show up. How's that for a coincidence?"

"No problem! All the better for me, then. I just knew you'd enjoy my choice of venue."

"You bet!" she responded gleefully.

"So, what do you usually do when you visit this place?"

"Oh, I usually bring my friends along, chat, and if a particularly good song comes on, I dance. Oh, and I sing too."

"Really? Well, maybe I'll get to watch you today, see how impressive your skills are."

"Who would want to just _watch?_" she replied, astonished. "No, if I dance, you're coming with me. You _are _the one who brought me here. It's only fair you take part."

"No, no, no. I think I'll just sit. I'm... not much of a singer _or_ a dancer."

"Nope," she countered strongly, "too bad! You're going to experience firsthand the rush of dancing to powerful music. And you're going to experience it with me."

Moments later, as a Blue and Gold Macaw crested the stage, a thumping drumbeat enveloped the room once again.

Sapphire threw her gaze towards the performer, giving Cobalt the chance to sigh and think, "_Oh joy, now I've really gotten myself into a mess! What if I slip up and face-plant into the floor? What if my terrible voice cracks?Something bad is going to happen. I just know it..._"

Feeling disheartened about Sapphire's ultimatum, his mind began to conjure up various scenarios that would undoubtedly lead him to be shamed in front of the swelling crowd.

The action of him leaving seemed like the only option, but his heart soon took over.

He was determined not to spoil his outing with Sapphire, and by the same token, please his parents with how well his union had gone. No, he would do his best to be fruitful and savor this evening, and if his clumsiness decided to make itself known, he would merely pick himself up and keep going.

If he wanted to even have a chance with this alluring female, he would have to put up with his flaws – if only for a few hours.

He perked himself up and surrendered himself to the music, trying to establish a deeper connection with the notes, akin to the connection Sapphire so obviously possessed.

As the Blue and Gold Macaw's song progressed, he felt his soul being enriched with energy – albeit very slightly. He realized the potential was there, but being born the way he was, his soul was perhaps dull and tame.

If just for this one evening, he would open himself up to the beat and attempt to keep time with it.

Cobalt analyzed the macaw's footwork carefully, trying to memorize any attractive movements that he would put to use later. Once the musical number came to a close, Cobalt narrowed his eyes peered down at the table's grainy surface, brooding heavily.

His mental activity was broken by Sapphire's spunky voice: "All of this noise and excitement has got me thirsty! I'm going to get me a drink. You want something?"

"Uh, like what?"

"Water, silly! You think there's alcohol here? Where would Kipo get it?"

"That's a good point. Water's fine. Thanks."

"Okay! Be back in a sec..."

With an eye-catching flourish, she whirled around and trotted off, vanishing amongst the semi-still throng of avian creatures.

Cobalt felt his heart jump at her maneuver, along with that pang of primal desire embedded in his biology.

"_Man, is she beautiful or what? Something about her reminds me of Mom. Could she... no, it's just a coincidence. I don't remember having any siblings, so there goes that idea..._"

Sapphire returned not even a full minute after leaving the table, one tiny plastic cup dangling from her beak, another held between her outstretched wings. She plunked both cups on the table, sliding one over to Cobalt and sighing with relief.

"Do you know how hard it is to walk with two cups without spilling any of the liquid?"

"Judging by your expression, I think I do." he replied smugly.

"Ugh, it's an ordeal, let me tell you! Anyways, you got any plans after this?"

"Uh, what do you mean? Is... that a come-on?"

"No, that's not a come-on!"

"Hey, I just said was I was thinking."

"Sure, buddy," she chided, rolling her eyes, "what I meant was, where are you going after this?"

"Well, I'm going back home. I know it sounds dumb, but my parents gave me a curfew. I have to be back no later than one hour after sundown."

"Huh. So am I. Pedro and Nico don't want me staying out too late, either. They always say that Rio at night is way more dangerous than Rio in the daytime. I guess that's true, but I've never had a run-in with any fiendish animals, bird or otherwise."

"Yeah, my parents tell me the exact same thing. I suppose it's just their way of showing me that they care for me."

"Right you are, Cobalt."

Her head lowered slightly, her gaze darkening visibly.

Cobalt took a sip from his cup and asked, "What's the matter?"

Sapphire sent a small stream of water down her parched throat and responded, "I miss my true parents. I've only seen them... once or twice. Heck, I can't even remember their names."

Seeing this routinely bouncy female so downcast distressed Cobalt.

"Do the names Blu and Jewel ring any bells?"

After a brief pause, she spun her head back and forth, replying, "Not at all."

"Maybe... in the near future, I could help you look for them."

She gulped more water and countered, "No, it's okay. I doubt they're even in Rio anymore. I would have seen them somewhere, being as I go everywhere with Nico and Pedro. They're just faded memories."

He extended a wing, patting her cheek gently.

"I'm sorry about that, but at least you have Nico and Pedro. They do keep you happy, right?"

"Yeah, they do. Those two rowdy guys are so like me, it's a perfect match..."

She inhaled deeply before adding, "I didn't mean to kill the mood. I suppose it's the way things are for me, and there's little I can do to change it. I'll put the negativity aside, so we can enjoy our evening."

"No, it's okay. It's only natural for you to feel that way. But I do agree that tonight is a night to celebrate."

Her eyes twinkled at his truthful words, igniting that familiar pull inside his soul.

"That's a start, Cobalt. That's a start..."

In accordance with their will to purify the mood, they spent a significant amount of time questioning each other over many topics, from the mundane to the serious.

Just like his previous affair with Azura, a wealth of information was learned by Cobalt, and in return, he gave away much knowledge to Sapphire. There was no doubt in Cobalt's mind; she bore as much charm and mystery as Azura, both internally and externally.

By the time he departed this electric locale, he also knew that the dilemma of which female to choose would weigh heavily on his mind. It was a sweet and sour journey, but for now, he was fully immersed in the sweet.

A reasonable number of songs passed while the two joyous macaws conversed, of which neither kept track.

Eventually, however, a choice rhythm swallowed the interior of the Palm. Sapphire's ultimatum was realized, and so, due to her spontaneity, she bounded from the table with Cobalt fastened firmly in her grasp.

They secured themselves an appreciable spot near the back of the crowd, being jostled in a multitude of directions from their too-close neighbors.

Cobalt was hesitant to make a move; his proximity to the other wild birds would most likely force him to the floor. The fact this his eye was still vulnerable to injury didn't boost his confidence, either. He stood stock still, yet soon realized he was staring at the weaving form of Sapphire.

She paused after twirling in a full circle, catching sight of Cobalt rooted to the spot.

She trotted up to him, her feet tapping the floor in time with the beat. She pulled his wings out with her own, holding them out in front of him in a warm embrace.

"You better get moving, buddy! This song won't last forever."

"But... my eye! And I'm so clumsy, just like my father! This can't end well."

She jerked him closer, pulling him dangerously close to her body.

"Just live a little! So what if you mess up. That's all part of the process, and besides, I won't make fun of you. I promise."

"Are you sure you won't?"

She rolled her eyes and replied, "If I do, then I'll give up my club life for a month!"

"_Yeah, like that will ever __happen..._" he thought roughly.

Escape was impossible for him, and so he relented.

"Ugh, fine! But I am _not_ going to enjoy this."

"Ha! We'll see about that..."

With a swaying movement, she timed her steps to the beat, and once they matched the rhythm, her body followed suit.

Cobalt couldn't help but follow along, and soon, he began to mirror her movements.

Whenever she stepped to the right, he stepped to the left. Whenever she swayed to the left, he swayed to the right.

The precision with which he was matching the female's moves was uplifting, and he couldn't help but establish a large smile.

Sapphire did the same, declaring, "You see, you're a natural. You should do this more often!"

"Heh, I guess so! Well, the song's getting stronger. I think we should step it up."

"Alright, then. Let's thrill this crowd!"

She released Cobalt's wings and began to shuffle backwards, the bumping crowd parting to make room. Once she was a few feet away, she taunted Cobalt with a sweep of her wing.

He jogged over to her through the rift in the crowd, kicking his body into motion once more.

The whirling, quick-stepping duo was a sight to see, and within seconds, the other club-goers parted and formed a circular ring around Cobalt and Sapphire. By now, the beat was infectious, and Cobalt felt his movements being powered by the tones of sound themselves.

He had become a puppet to the music, and a skilled one at that.

As he proudly completed a break-dance themed move, Sapphire pulled him right up against her and said slyly, "I think you're giving me a run for my money. You better calm down, buddy."

"After twirling her around in a complete circle, only to have her face meet his again, he replied, "Not a chance! This feels amazing!"

"I guess a little competition never hurt. Hey, a solo's coming on! If you want me to sing it, you have to give me some height."

"Just watch what I can do!"

As a scarlet spotlight beam slammed down onto the dancing stars, Cobalt dipped Sapphire low with his wings, then brought her back up and threw her into the air.

Right on cue, her beak opened, and out of it spilled the loveliest aura he had ever heard. She twined her voice with the music, a gorgeous symphony that nearly melted him. She slowly flapped her wings to stay in the air, the playing of the light on her wings and chest a luscious sight.

"_She is so... beautiful and talented!_" he thought, stupefied. "_Azura may be a good choice, but she is a great choice! Oh man, just wait until Mom and Dad hear the news about our performance! Sapphire, you may not know it, but you've nearly captured my heart..._"

As the solo dwindled away, Sapphire drifted back to the floor, her chest puffing from her exertion.

"That was amazing, Sapphire! I was speechless!"

"Thanks, buddy! Hearing it from you makes it really special. Now come on, this song isn't over yet..."

She and Cobalt buzzed through the rest of the song, feeding the crowd with their synchronized and charming ballet. By the time the singer was finished and received her applause, Cobalt and Sapphire received their own, and a grand ovation it was.

They were practically carried by the club-goers all the way back to their table, and then given hearty back slaps and plentiful words of praise. A fresh pair of water cups were even provided for them, and the two parched birds instantly downed the fluid.

"Was that awesome or what? Just wait until Nico and Pedro hear how me and you rocked the house!"

"Heck yeah, it was! It sure tires you out, though."

"But that's well worth the fun, isn't it?"

"You bet."

"Are you up for another round?"

"Sure! Just let me rest first..." he replied while inhaling rapidly.

"Take your time, Cobalt..."

He and Sapphire relaxed their bodies, all the while biding their time until another powerful number would begin. Three songs later, it happened, and they returned to the dance floor, sufficiently rested to put on another spectacle.

Needless to say, a spectacle it was, enthralling the crowd just as fully as their prior exhibition.

As their display came to a close, Cobalt happened to observe the dullness of the sky from one of the Palm's many windows, igniting a sense of duty in his spirit. He quickly re-informed Sapphire of his curfew, and being that she was pleased with her time there, obliged to leave as well.

They departed the roiling club and were soon homeward bound.

Upon their entry into Pedro and Nico's hollow, they found out the pair of party birds were sound asleep. Keen not to wake them, Sapphire reassured Cobalt that she would convey to them the momentous night they had experienced the next morning.

Cobalt happily agreed and left for his own abode, but not before confessing to her how jovial his time was – and less discreetly – some of his feeling about her.

She planted upon his cheek a soft kiss, which he used as emotional fuel to propel him onward. By the time he skidded into his parents' hollow, he still retained a large reserve of energy, and that energy was now being converted into pure excitement and willingness.

Before the adult macaws could even greet him, he shrieked, "Mom! Dad! You won't believe how wonderful my time with Sapphire was!"

"Since you seem so eager to spill it, go ahead, mister live-wire!" retorted Jewel gleefully.

Sucking in a deep breath, he spouted, "Well, I am kind of tired, so to make along story short, me and her danced. Twice! Oh man, that girl can move, and even better, she can sing! She reminds me of you, Mom. She's beautiful, a great singer, and she has a spunky attitude."

After a shocked look swept over their faces, Blu replied, "You see? It's not so bad after all. I can only imagine what happened in there. Did you try to kiss her?"

Taken aback, he replied, "No! But, after I left from Pedro and Nico's hollow after guiding her home, she kissed me on the cheek."

"So you still got some sugar after all. I don't know what your mother thinks, but to me, that's a definite sign."

Cobalt smirked and countered, "That may be, but I don't want either of you to get your hopes up _too_ soon. I have yet to make my decision, but trust me, it's going to be really hard! I'll sleep on it for about a week or so."

Jewel stepped up to her son and patted his head with her wing.

"I know this sounds cheesy, but you've come so far, Cobalt. All grown up, and maybe, about to get a girlfriend. Oh, it just makes me want to burst with happiness!"

Blu then added, "Since it's such a serious choice, you can take all the time you need. But don't keep us waiting forever!"

Beaming, Cobalt replied, "You got it, Dad."

"By the way, how's that eye, son?"

"Oh, it's just fine, Mom. No ache, but I don't feel comfortable taking it off yet."

"You can go have Tulio check up on it tomorrow. If you want, we'll come with you."

"Sounds good."

In an immensely sweet maneuver, both Blu and Jewel planted themselves on either side of Cobalt, wrapping him warmly in their wings.

"In another year or so, this family may get a little bit bigger."

As the words sank in, Cobalt watched his mom throw a sharp look at Blu, causing him to cower slightly.

"I doubt that's what's on Cobalt's mind right now, Blu. Do you need some help controlling your beak?"

"Sorry, honey, but one can hope..."

Jewel lightened up slightly and peered at her son, a faint smile on her face. Blu then did the same on Cobalt's other side.

Taking it as a cue, he said, "Thanks for all you've done for me Mom. I love you..."

He then turned his head away from her and added sincerely, "And the same goes for you, Dad."

"You are eternally welcome son. But... I love you more."

Cobalt nudged him playfully, responding, "Whatever you say..."

* * *

><p>There was no more exalted bird in Rio than Cobalt, who, wrapped in the wings of his parents, felt a sense of completeness.<p>

He knew by their tenderness that he had pleased them, and at the same time, he had also pleased himself.

Romance may not have been a major obligation to him before, but now that he had orchestrated it, it didn't seem so harrowing after all.

Whether he chose Sapphire or Azura, the end result would be the same: a truly enriched life with a bird that would grow to love him, care for him, and when he was away, miss him.

He would be able to experience the journey that his very own parents were on, something that thrilled him to no end and gave him the will to seize the opportunity...


	5. Final Call

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys, but I was waiting for the Thanksgiving holiday to get here. College drains away nearly all of my free time!**

**Anyways, just in case you haven't read my poll results, Sapphire received 25 % of the vote, while Azura receieved 75%. True, only four people voted, but hey, a clear winner was chosen.**

**Without further ado, the delayed chapter five of this team story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Final Call<strong>

The seven days following Cobalt's chain date were quite harrowing for the male. He remained in a meditative state and was always acting very high strung.

He distanced himself from those around him during those long, warm days, since he thought he could come to a decision faster.

Only when nightfall arrived did he seek cover – namely the hollow of his parents – due to his fear of being alone, something the shadows of night only intensified.

It was the seventh day of his meditation, and he had still not been able to decide between Azura and Sapphire. A mental tug of war was a thorough description of his indecision, and he was growing frustrated with his inability.

That morning, he had gone out for a very rich breakfast of passion fruit, knowing that a full belly did help with his musings, if only slightly. Much of that day he had spent gliding around the city of Rio, during which he would rest at a major landmark, think, and then glide some more.

His routine ensured that he kept a clear head, but did not accomplish much more than that. By midday, he had returned to the safe haven of the Blu Bird Sanctuary, snatched up a light snack, and then fled to the hollow of his parents.

Finding them absent, he borrowed their nest and plunked himself down for a nap.

Torturous were his dreams, however, filled with images of Azura and Sapphire, and oddly, hazy visions of the future.

Cobalt saw himself living with Sapphire, happily, but she would suddenly morph into Azura, plunging him into an all-too-familiar pool of confusion. He was trapped in that illusory back-and-forth dreaming for several hours, his semi-conscious mind still unable to make a choice between the two females.

None too soon, Cobalt awoke, rousing himself from the dream-turned-nightmare and gathering his senses. He slogged over to the lip of the hollow and peered out, only to be met by the heavy, expansive veil of the moonless night.

"_Geez,_" I exclaimed mentally, "_my sleep was terrible! I've had enough of this indecisiveness. I have to pick between Azura and Sapphire... tonight! I can't deal with this any more!_"

Now that I was conscious, my eyes peering into the hauntingly dark jungle, my phobia set in. It was as if the very darkness had become mobile, reaching out to me from across the clearing, malicious and evil. Feeling a sense of dull panic rising within me, I threw myself into flight.

Putting the thoughts regarding Azura and Sapphire aside, I quickly picked a destination that would help me feel more secure, help me quell the deep-seated fear inside of me: the aviary nestled in the heart of the sanctuary's main building.

The dimness of the jungle elevated my heart rate, driving my wings even faster in an attempt to leave the hidden horrors behind. I eventually burst from the foliage, swerving to avoid a painful collision with the ivory building itself, then searching for a way in.

I rapidly remember the gap in the door, blasting around to the front of the sanctuary and forcing my way past the flap.

As I hopped across the carpeted floor, I hastily regained control of my frenzied body. The entire space was deathly quiet, save for the sound of my own heart thudding in my ears, the gentle rushing of my breathing.

By then, I knew I was safe. Though the interior was only dimly lit by the spotlights outside, I was surrounded by the solid walls of the structure, and nothing intent on exacerbating my phobia could enter.

I sighed calmly and plodded over to the aviary door, finding it slightly cracked open, for reasons I could not deduce. I gracefully slipped inside and propelled myself up to a branch just outside the hollow of an artificial palm tree.

This space was no brighter or dimmer than the previous room, but it carried a sense of added protection against any creatures that may be lurking – real or not.

"_No harm in being doubly protected against any sketchy beings._" I told myself silently. "_If I am going to finally make the long-awaited choice between those two females, I'll need to focus..._"

In one fluid motion, I entered the hollow, retreating to the wall farthest from the oval opening. I ruffled my feathers, blanking out my mind momentarily for the heavy meditation that I was about to evoke.

"_Okay, no more messing around. Let's get this done..._"

Bringing the shapes of Azura and Sapphire back into mental focus, I set the decision-making wheels in motion once again.

"_Hmmm. Should I pick Sapphire, or should I pick Azura? That is the question, obviously, but the answer isn't so clear. First off, Sapphire is so spunky and cheerful, it's like she pulls you close to her like magnet. I remember my Dad telling me that 'opposites attract,' but I can't base my choice solely on that superstition. On the other hand, or wing, rather, Azura is so calm and mellow, she makes you desperate to dig beneath her outer shell, see what she's like on the inside. That's something I could relate to, I guess, and maybe I would be better off with someone who matched my personality, rather than complimented it..._"

I paused for a few moments, tapping my primaries on my chin expectantly. I threw a quick glance out of the slot in the tree, and, seeing nothing, resumed my mental ramblings.

"_ I think I should look ahead and try to imagine how Sapphire would react to my choice,as compared to Azura. Sapphire would probably crush me to death in a hug!_"

I gave a light chuckle at the exaggerated thought.

"_That girl is like a fireball of emotion and energy, and I have to admit, that evening at the club did ignite something between us. But, what would happen if I rejected her? I could imagine her getting discouraged, and maybe even shocked, but her personality would help her pull through. On top of that, since she's very much engaged with Nico and Pedro's clubbing lifestyle, she'll forget about the whole incident sooner or later._"

Feeling very content with my reasoning, I switched over to examine the other side of my dilemma.

"_If I chose Azura, she would probably be happy, even if she didn't make it known outright. But if I rejected her..._"

An epiphany slammed into my mind, causing me to shake my head with the realization.

"_I remember her telling me I was her only friend, since the others from her childhood had all flown away. Where will she be without me? Despite having her siblings, she'll think I abandoned her. She's such a reserved and sensitive female... it would smother her. It would be like me throwing her into an emotional slaughterhouse!_"

In that moment, with the terrible consequences rushing around inside of my head, I solidified my choice.

Stamping my foot on the floor for emphasis, I declared inside my head, "_I can't shatter Azura like that! Sapphire will, in time, forget all about my announcement. Rejecting Sapphire instead of rejecting Azura is choosing between the lesser of two evils, but that's the way it has to be..._"

Swelling with confidence, I strutted to the edge of the tree and spread my wings, but another train of thought stopped me cold.

"_Maybe I should wait until tomorrow. I've had enough excitement and mental turmoil for one day. In addition, I'm not keen on going back out into the scary... creeping...living... shadows again..._"

Sheepishly, I refolded my wings before retreating into the sheltered hollow, swept up in the glory of my own success. Reclining against the durable inner shell of the space, I let loose a heavy sigh, swamped with a sense of deep peace at finally reaching the end of a week-long internal discussion.

I managed to calm down my boisterous state enough to tun drowsy, relenting myself to the folds of golden slumber minutes later. This time around, my dreams were content, filled with the flashing images of my spectral body solely next to Azura's.

With my recent revelation – and with the encouragement of my parents – that illusory future didn't seem so farfetched after all.

The next morning, I was gently awoken by the shining sunlight pouring into the perimeter windows around the aviary. The sweet warmth bathed every inch of the room, me included, as if to congratulate me on my previous night's accomplishment, and also to spur me on to make known my choice.

"_Alright, Cobalt, it's now or never. I think it's about time to shove this whole crazy week behind me!_"

Steeling myself for the roller-coaster ride I was about to board, I extricated myself from the sturdy sanctuary building and immersing my body in the verdant splendor of the jungle, of my home.

As I guided myself away from the ivory shelter, I realized there was one last inconsistency to flesh out.

I brought myself into a hover and thought, "_I wonder who I should inform first? Is it best to get the hard part of my choice out of the way first, or use Azura's joy to lessen the blow of Sapphire's reaction? Oh, I suppose Sapphire will have to know, but not just yet. I'm much more eager to hit it off with Azura..._"

I formulated my short-but-sweet speech on the way to Scarlet and Ashley's abode. I was certain she was going to be there, since I had not yet seen her leave the hollow out of her own accord.

I snatched a pair of starfruit from a bush on the fly, since a bout of hunger pangs had seized me during my journey. I consumed the yellow packets of nutrition carefully, popping the last chunks into my beak and swallowing just prior to landing in the target hollow.

Much to my enlightenment – along with a few waves of negativity – I observed Azura's silent form curled up cutely in the nest, resting on her right side.

"_Huh. Scarlet and Ashley aren't here. That's too bad. They would have been able to share they joy of this little occurrence..._"

I tentatively neared the nest, tapping the adorable female on the shoulder softly. Those gentle eyes of hers soon emerged out from under her eyelids, studying me carefully. The rest of her body followed suit, surprised by my random appearance.

She righted herself to a sitting position in the nest, shaking her feathers in a short flurry.

"Cobalt? Wh-why are you here?"

Her tone was not harsh, but inquisitive. Suddenly, a swarm of butterflies danced around in my gut as my confidence drained away.

"I... uh... have something to tell you. I mean ask you."

Tilting her head, she said, "What?"

I could not speak while my gaze was locked with hers, so I averted it slightly.

"Ever since I met you... I was... mystified. You live in... your own secret world, and I could never stop learning about you..."

I took a brief pause, knowing that my next sentence would elegantly sum up my intentions.

"Would you make me... a part of your world too?"

As the words slipped from my beak, I clenched my muscles, hoping I wasn't being too vague. Azura blinked several times, leading me to think my veiled message had gotten through.

Silently, she hopped from the nest, her expression odd. I paced back a few steps to give her room, but she merely approached me once I stopped.

Her proximity was close enough that the faint scents of her feathers poured into my nostrils; I swallowed as I struggled to maintain my composure.

"Cobalt," she said tenderly, "you can't hide it."

"Hide what?" I said sheepishly.

"You like me." "Uh... I guess..." I responded, answering the question-slash-statement.

"And I like you."

Stunned by the notion, I stuttered, "Y-you d-do?"

"Of course. I'll answer your main question: yes."

With that, she stuck a rosy kiss on my cheek; I thought I was going to die from the fluttering pace of my heart. I actually stumbled back, my near-fall being broke by the solid wall of the space.

"Azura... I don't know what to say... except that I am so... happy..."

She slowly neared me once again, tapping my beak lightly with her right wing primaries.

"Welcome to my world."

As she stood there, staring at me with a new-found twinkle in her eyes, I felt a rush of joy unlike any other. Things had gone smoother than I had ever hoped in the beginning.

Here I was, peering deep into the eyes of my love-bird, now free to call her more than just a "friend" or an "acquaintance."

I had taken a leap of faith across a gorge of normality, only to land on the other side, a realm filled with love and cheerfulness.

Somehow finding the will to speak, I said wondrously, "I think we should share the love, my sweet Azura. How about I escort you to my parents, and show them the object of my affections?"

Her expression jolted as I said this, and I instantly knew I had struck a harsh chord with her memory.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you of-"

"No, it's alright."

"Really?" I replied, dumbfounded by her unconventional answer.

"Yes. Maybe they'll know where my real parents are."

"Oh, yeah, I guess we could try."

Wordlessly, she nodded before drawing close to me and helping me to my feet. I flashed her a quick glance of approval before passing her, nearly tripping over my own feet as my tail grazed her chest.

"Come on, I'll show you the way..." I squeaked, still dizzy from the touch.

"I'll be right behind you."

Fighting off that biological urge to smother her with procreation-minded intimacy, I threw myself from the hollow, settling on a comfy pace.

Azura's lush wing-beats were plainly audible behind me, reestablishing the invisible ties present between us, fresh and strong. Charting a course to the hollow of my superiors, I couldn't help but drift back until I was flying alongside her. The faintest of smiles grew on her face, yet that was all I needed to see.

"_If everything goes well, she'll be by my side for as long as I live. Me and her will be chained-together birds, just like my Mom and Dad..._"

As I steered myself towards the abode of my parents, I couldn't help but worry about Azura's predicament.

What if they knew not a hint of information about her biological creators? Just as terrible a notion would be if they knew her superiors were once alive, but were now gone.

I could perhaps help her cope, now that I was bound to her romantically, but the realization either way would hurt her deeply. There was also a slim hope that they were indeed alive, but that also warranted an explanation as to why they had vanished without a trace.

There was no way either of us would learn of the _real_ truth until we reached our destination.

Minutes later, I touched down on the grainy floor of the roomy space, noting Azura's landing shortly after mine. My Mom and Dad were still sleeping, much to my surprise, folded over each other in the nest.

"Should we wake them?" she asked briskly.

"They won't mind. Just wait here." I replied assuredly.

Trouncing over to their mossy bed, I whispered, "Mom, Dad, I have something amazing to show you."

Within seconds, my mother roused herself from her slumber, sliding out from under my father and waking him in turn.

"What is it, son?" she asked drowsily.

"Hey, what's going on, Jewel?" said my father, just as disoriented.

"I am now more than just a friend to _her_, and that means what you think it means." I said proudly, sweeping my wing in Azura's direction.

The reaction from them was a quick jolt of shock, followed by a wave of sheer jubilation. After pulling herself from the nest, my Mom laid both her wings on my shoulders.

"Cobalt, you've done it! Finally, you've found yourself a female willing to stay by your side and cherish you. I could not be any happier!"

"I have to agree with Jewel. You've accomplished everything you set out do, with a little help from us of course!"

The latter part of his reply was audibly less serious, but Azura was the only one who didn't understand its hidden significance.

Trapped in the beaming gazes of my creators, I stepped back, stopping at Azura's side and wrapping her with my left wing.

"I guess I did, huh? I don't know about you two, but I think this deserves some sort of celebration."

"Hey, you're right, son! Why don't we go have a nice meal at Linda and Tulio's place? They'll be just as excited to see what you've done as your mother and I are."

"Great plan, Dad. Let's go!"

After a slight pause, I turned to my sweet companion and asked, "Would you like to come along?"

"How could I say no?"

Taking charge, I dashed over to the lip of the hollow, only to be frozen by a burst of chatter. A flash of yellow and orange movement caught my eye, recognizing the forms of Nico and Pedro.

I jumped back from the edge just in time, barely avoiding getting barreled over by the twin birds.

"Nico? Pedro? What on Earth are you doing here?" my Dad asked energetically.

"We came to see if you guys want to hit the club, yo!" replied the canary, nearly invisible in the shafts of sunlight filtering a short distance into the space.

"We be on our way there now, but we stopped by jus' to check on you and love-hawk. Wait a minute... who's that chick you got next to you, Cobalt?"

"Oh, she's _my _love-hawk, Pedro! Her name's Azura."

"Oh man, now it's really getting' crazy. One pair of lovebirds was enough, but now we got two!" declared Nico.

"We'd love to come," my Mom cut in, "but we're going to see Linda and Tulio to celebrate. Sorry! Maybe we can go with you to the Palm tomorrow."

"Hey, that's a solid reason. Cobalt gettin' serious _is _serious!" said Pedro.

"Well, me and Pedro better get our tail-feathers movin'. See you tomorrow!"

"Definitely. Catch you later!" replied my Dad.

All of a sudden, a faint, clearly female voice resounded from outside the tree: "Nico? Pedro? Where did you go?"

"_Is that... Sapphire? Why is she following them?_"

As I realized that a firestorm of emotion was about to erupt, due to her seeing me with Azura, I braced myself for the inevitable.

Sapphire's alluring form skidded into the hollow, sending a gust of air over all of us.

"Sapphire? What are you doin' here? We told you to stay at the house!"

"I watched as she locked eyes with Pedro and replied, "I just couldn't! I had to see why you two were acting so weird."

Shortly after, her gaze turned in my direction, spying me and Azura inches apart. Her ocular organs went wide as an owl's, and her face cracked from the shock.

"Cobalt? Why is my sister here with you?"

I glanced from Azura to Sapphire and then back again.

"_Azura is Sapphire's sister? Wait a minute... Mom and Dad told me there were two females just like me out there... oh no..._"

At that moment, all the pieces fell into place, the revelation leaving me breathless. I was related to Azura and Sapphire genetically.

I turned inexorably towards my up-bringers, an expression of full-on demand present in my eyes.

"Mom? Dad? What is going on here? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Rather than reply to my query, my Dad looked at my Mom with a pained expression.

"Jewel, all hell just broke loose..."


	6. Cutting The Strings

**A/N: I have one final chapter planned for this work, so this dastardly ride is nearing its end. Don't forget to review!**

** I'll end the author's note with this powerful quote...**

**"It was easy enough to kill yourself in a fit of despair. It was easy enough to play the martyr. It was harder to do nothing. To endure your life. To wait." - Erica Jong.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Cutting The Strings<strong>

There were two extraneous souls in that hollow, and if they were to be spared the wrath of the verbal firestorm, they would need to be evacuated.

Jewel hurled a sharp glare at the nervous party duo and declared, "Nico, Pedro, you need to leave... now. I think you should plan on not hearing from us for a while."

The birds nodded and shuffled backwards rapidly, saying, "Uh sure, Jewel! Catch you around.. sometime..."

They were darting away from the tree moments later, soon lost in the all-encompassing glare of Rio's sunshine.

Cobalt, his eyes narrowed, stared squarely at his up-bringers and asked, "Well? Are you just going to stand there and say nothing?"

Blu squirmed in the nest, his beak trembling visibly.

"Cobalt, Sapphire, Azura, I... we..."

Blu, at a loss for words, administered Jewel a telling nudge, a pleading look in his hazel eyes. Shaking her head, she hopped from the nest and froze.

"My children, seven years ago, your father and I cooked up a plan to... boost our numbers. You three were but a few weeks old, and we ferried you to Tulio while you were all sleeping to initiate the first step. He gave you medicine to force you to stay unconscious, and then we... split you up. We sent Sapphire with Nico and Pedro, and Azura went with Scarlet and Ashley. Cobalt, you stayed with us, thus completing the second step of the plan.

The medicine Tulio gave you was supposed to erase your memories, so that none of you would ever know you had any.. siblings... or parents Cobalt, we watched your... sisters grow up and become healthy, perfect, unique females.

We waited until each one of you was mature, and then it was time to begin the last step of our scheme. We did all this because we hoped... we hoped... we could bring two of you together and eventually see more chicks. We were close... so close... but we've failed. Seven years of our lives... wasted..."

As soon as Jewel stopped talking, she lapsed into a fit of tremors, at which point Blu rushed to her side and uttered soothing words.

Sapphire, the more outgoing child, found it near impossible to hold her emotions back. She took a few tentative steps towards them, coming up on Cobalt's right side, her whole body incredibly tense.

"How am I supposed to _respond_ to this? I always thought... my parents were dead. I always thought... my sister and I were orphans, somehow found and raised by random birds. Sure, being brought up by two males was kind of awkward, but I grew to accept it. And a brother? I lived all seven years of my life blind, not knowing I had a _brother?_"

She strode even closer to the avian offenders, placing herself within wing-reach of Blu and Jewel.

"How? _How _could you do this to me? To _us?_ You separated us... just because you wanted us to become mates... and have chicks? We were so young, so defenseless... you knew it was perfect!"

At this point, Sapphire's anger evolved into grief-stricken rage, her eyes welling with hot tears.

"You... exploited us... in every way possible! We weren't your children, we were your tools!"

Flinching back from her accusations, Blu sucked in a breath to try and defend himself and Jewel.

"Sapphire, please, we're on the brink of extinction! What else were we to do? How are we supposed to increase our numbers without-"

Sapphire rudely cut the life-shattering bird off, not feeling an ounce of regret: "Is t-that worth b-breaking your f-family up? It's not f-fair! Your p-plan failed, and I am g-glad. I hope you s-suffer for as long as y-you live, because we've been suffering s-silently ever since w-we were born! Just know t-that I will n-never lay eyes on you a-again! I h-hate you so deeply, y-you will never understand..."

Sapphire backed away from her stunned parents and approached her long-lost brother. She embraced him tightly, dampening his upper body with her ceaseless tears.

Stifling back a whimper, she pulled back and muttered, "Cobalt, my b-brother, I this is g-goodbye for now. W-when you have escaped f-from the clutches of these m-monsters, I trust t-that you will come and s-see me. I'll be w-waiting. I love you..."

She gave him a final tender pat on the head and stumbled from the hollow, streaking away as fast as her wings would carry her.

The sound of her tormenting cries steadily faded, but they seemed to echo inside the tree, an audible reminder of her soul-wrenching anguish.

Blu and Jewel found it harrowing to deal with Sapphire's proclamation, but logic dictated that her decree was practically expected. They felt a terrible dread gnawing at their insides, for Azura's reaction was going to be twice as severe.

Azura brandished a vicious tone unlike any other she had ever used, to lash out at her treacherous parents.

"I can't _believe you! _As far as I'm concerned, you don't deserve me _any longer._ I am done with you both! This is strike two, you... you... insane dictators!"

She softened her twisted face as much as possible and gazed at Cobalt, her boyfriend-turned-brother.

She, too, could not resist the impulse to cry, soaking the floor with her secretions.

"Cobalt, the truth is out. I can't... love you romantically. You're my brother. There's... nothing more to say. I hope you'll still love me... like a sister. I can't stay here, in _their _presence, any further. May God help us all..."

The stricken male watched as Azura flew off without another word, her distraught retreat an exact mirror of Sapphire's.

Cobalt knew it was coming from the moment his sickening mother brought into light the explanation. Now that his suspicions were confirmed, he felt a sudden revulsion at viewing her as his girlfriend, and an even deeper level of disgust that he would have been coerced into... mating with her.

The realizations hacked him up from the inside out, bringing him inevitably back to the singular cause of the agony, the hatred, the horror: his parents.

He whirled around and bored deep into their personal space, inches from both of them.

"You stole me away from them, before I even knew who they were. You hid them away from me for seven years, all the while convincing me that I was an _only child! _And to top it all off, you expected me to... mate... with my own sister? How dare you!"

As if on cue, the third victim of the adult macaws' appalling conduct unleashed a torrent of water from his eyes. Blu and Jewel were so thoroughly traumatized that they could only splutter their replies.

The male could only whimper, "Cobalt... I'm sorry... we're sorry. We did what we thought... was best. We never meant to... hurt you like this. We never meant for any of you... to find out. But please... don't leave us! We can't lose our last child..."

Ignoring his desperate pleas, Cobalt stiffened and locked eyes with the male.

"Oh, but you d-did! You took delight... in seeing that your... dastardly scheme was running so smoothly. You sucked pleasure out of the situation like leeches, fueling your own desires... at our expense! Like you always told me... _Blu_... revenge is a bitch."

Cobalt's harsh words caused Blu and Jewel to slump even further to the floor, dampening their eyes in the process. He affected a slight grin despite his broken-down state, pleased that he was inciting grief in their tarnished souls.

There was one last edict left for him to say, one he hoped would lacerate their minds as deeply as they had his.

"You never were my parents, as I was never your son. You were my masters, and I was your puny little puppet. Guess what? The show is over, and as of now, I'm cutting the strings!"

Cobalt relinquished himself to his inner beast, a conglomerate of all the murderous negativity bestowed upon him by Blu and Jewel.

In one swift movement, he sliced his right foot in an arc, barely grazing Jewel's chest but creating three respectable cuts on Blu's.

As the male staggered from the burn and gripped the area with his wings, Cobalt dashed off, tiny drops of blood collecting on the tips of his talons.

His mother's, no, Jewel's angered curses chased after Cobalt as he fled, but he paid no mind to them. By now, he was too far gone to seek repentance for his actions.

He wished for that wound to cause Blu endless pain for as long as possible, and for a lasting scar to form beyond that, a personal mark of Cain for the selfish male and his mate...

* * *

><p>How I managed to stay aloft, despite the fact that my life had suddenly lost all meaning, was a mystery to me. The thoughts that played over and over in my head were like honed swords, stabbing my sense of worth, my sense of <em>self<em>, without pause.

"_They nurtured me to carry out one diabolical mission, acting as if nothing was wrong for all seven years I have lived. And to think that they actually cared about me, actually loved me. No, they needed me alive for when the time came to execute the end stage of their scheme. __They forsook me for a selfish task that was just prolonging the inevitable..._"

Oh, how those thoughts carved up my mind, the sole cause of my tears and my uncontrollable shaking. Somehow, my muddled mind warned me that we would never recover as a species.

As soon as those evil macaws died, that was it. No more genuine Spix's Macaws would be born, and it would be only a matter of time before my sisters and met death's embrace as well, preferably by old age.

I would not, could not, mate with my sisters, since that would only give Blu and Jewel a victory that was seven years in the making.

No, I wanted, needed, them to suffer, make them pay for the ludicrous treachery they had committed towards me and my sisters. My tears were plain evidence that I was feeling unspeakably terrible, and if that wasn't enough, my body was wracked with an ache so profound, it defied explanation.

I drove myself hard, flapping my wings forcefully, although I knew that no amount of distance would heal the raw wounds left upon my soul.

More than once during my flight, I fought back the urge to vomit, unsure if it was a response to my physical exhaustion or my mental disarray.

After some time, I could no longer endure the strain of flying in my shattered state. I careened into the hollow of an aged banana tree, one that was seemingly deserted. After recovering from my rough landing, I noticed a frail nest in the corner, the sole artifact left behind by the tree's former inhabitants.

My feet lagging as if made of lead, my wings hanging limply at my sides, I slogged over to the nest. I reclined in it sideways, my back facing the entrance, yet I felt not a shred of comfort from my discovery. Nothing at that point harbored the power to lift my mood even the slightest amount.

"_The birds I looked up to for seven years, the birds who shaped me in every way possible, had murdered me on the inside. I have no idea of who they are anymore, but even more heart-wrenching is that I don't even know who I am anymore._ _To say that I will never be the same is a bold understatement. My mentality is warped, my soul has been gutted, and my life is in ruins..._"

As these notions fastened themselves to my brain like snakes constricting their prey, I found it difficult to remain conscious. Though my tear flow had finally dwindled, utter exhaustion slipped in as a replacement.

And so it was, with my eyes red, my mind in shambles, and my heart on fire, I drifted off to a land inhabited not by dreams, but by nightmares.

All throughout the silent torment, demons masquerading as my former parents taunted me, forcing me to endure their treacherous explanations in a never-ending horror show. There was a third demon who taunted me as well, but all he could say was: "Suicide."

Trapped and burning in that land of evil and deceit, I began to embrace his monotonous chant. Slowly but surely, I made the choice to obey that word, a word that no longer sounded vile or bitter. I had little purpose, little significance to the world, being that my status as breeding stock was now null and void.

I was but a pawn, a minor piece that was abused by the king and queen on the chess board of life. I was expendable; no one would care what happened to me, what became of me.

Azura and Sapphire were not enough to save me from myself. I would make sure they never saw me again, that there would be no body to mourn.

When Hell decided to send me back to the realm of the living, I would end my life. At the same time, I would end the agony, end the heartbreak, end the existence of the broken soul known as Cobalt.

When I awoke, many hours later I presumed, the air carried a certain chill and heaviness.

"_It doesn't matter. I am staying true to my word. Death is the only way I can find respite. Death is the only way I can be healed..._"

My energy seemed to have been restored during my time in Hell, as if it had been granted so that I may orchestrate my removal from this planet and all its tribulations. As I thrust myself from the hollow, I found myself struggling against a breeze flowing out of the east.

The clouds above were thick and gray, heralding the arrival of a mighty storm. Nonetheless, I powered my way into the wind, roughly divining the location of the bay, the site that was to be my grave.

"_What better place to bury my body than in the salty water of the bay? All I have to do is drown myself, and then my lifeless body will sink to the bottom, never to be seen again by the eyes of the living. My death will be slow and painful, but that's not much of a change compared to how my life has been today. Why should I even care?_"

I fought my way out of the sanctuary and was soon swallowed up by the urban jungle that was Rio de Janeiro.

The patter of raindrops on my wings signaled the beginning of what would most likely be a torrent of heavenly liquid. The strike frequency only increased as I sliced my way through the wind, which by now hardly qualified as a mere breeze.

The clouds seemed to be piling up above the city, a floating mountain driven inland by the sea-based gale. I had yet to lay eyes on the stretch of water that Rio encircled, but as the buildings slid by beneath me, I knew I was getting closer.

My vision was reduced dramatically as the gentle downpour morphed into pounding sheets of rain. The blustery winds only whipped the rain around that much harder, stinging my eyes and soaking me down to my skin.

Such rapid weather changes were common to Rio, but this time, it was a force that was pitted against me, hindering the path to my grisly goal.

"_How much more mistreatment am I going to endure before my life is cut short?_" I thought scathingly.

I zigzagged back and forth, flying diagonal to the wind, a maneuver that boosted my forward progress noticeably.

After five minutes of drifting back and forth through the howling winds and random walls of rain, the biting scent of churning saltwater engulfed me.

I performed a steep dive with my eyes closed, a feat I knew was dangerous, for I could bring about my demise in an unfit manner. Eventually, the rushing sound of sloshing water was audible even above the keening of the wind.

I opened my eyes and brought myself into a difficult hover, spying a waterlogged beach beneath me, bearing the brunt of numerous whitecaps and blasts of spray.

The secret to my departure from this world and its cruel inhabitants lay just beneath the surface.

Inevitably, pangs of regret squeezed my gut as images of Sapphire and Azura formed within my head. For several moments, a divine urge to turn back and spare myself gripped me, to reunite with my siblings and help them move on.

But, for one last time, the demon spoke that seven letter word to me, and my doubts were washed away, lost in the depths of the very water I was prepared to drown myself in. I coerced myself to send up a final prayer, its target being the two beings I had come to love... in more ways than one.

"_Azura, Sapphire, though I will soon be gone, please do not mourn for me. Instead, focus on healing each other, because even though my life is over, yours are still fresh. You both have families to comfort you and guide you out of the darkness. I, however, have no one else to support me. I will never forget you, and I trust that you won't forget me either. I love you both so very much..._"

With a final plunge, I began my descent towards the violent bay, the salty spray beckoning to me, yearning me to give myself up to its chilling depths. I released one crushing sigh, closed my eyes, and braced myself for impact...

* * *

><p>As much as Cobalt wanted to snuff his life force out by drowning himself, the whims of nature would consign him to a different, much more bloody fate. As he fell towards the rogue waves like a comet, a wild surge of air nullified his forward motion, sending him into a crazed backwards tumble.<p>

He spun and spun, unable to right himself, confused as to why the impact had never occurred. He threw his eyes open and caught a glimpse of a pair of ghostly beams below him, sneaking through the fury of the storm unaffected.

"_Why can't I break out of this free-fall? Damn it, this isn't where I want to go!_"

It was then that his downward spiral was abruptly stopped.

The disoriented Cobalt felt himself collide with a solid wall of unyielding material, and then he lost all sensation...

* * *

><p>"<em>Devagar, Reynaldo! Você não sabe como é perigoso para a velocidade durante uma tempestade?<em>" **{Slow down, Reynaldo! Do you not know how dangerous it is to speed during a thunderstorm?}**

The man known as Reynaldo gripped the steering wheel of his forest green Dodge Dakota tightly in response to his wife's pleading words. The speedometer read 81 kph, or approximately 50 mph.

Even with the wipers racing back and forth at top speed, they could barely keep the torrents of rain off of the windshield. The headlights were cranked up to maximum brightness, granting him unsettling visibility of the road ahead at best.

Despite the danger of driving at such elevated speeds on the slick roadway, he did so in the hopes that he could get his family home that much faster.

To his left, past the relatively-clear driver's side window, he caught glimpses of the usually calm bay thrashing about like a liquid beast.

As he rounded a bend, he felt the vehicle lose traction and begin to fishtail.

Having been through this situation many times before, he released the gas and counter-steered, quickly bringing his vehicle back under control.

The Dakota jerked as its tires grabbed at the asphalt, straightening the truck out in the process, but Reynaldo had little time to celebrate his accomplishment.

"_Você vê? Você vai acabar nos matando! Eu não me importo se ela nos leva meia hora para chegar em casa. Devagar!_" **{You see? You're going to get us all killed! I don't care if it takes us half ****an hour to get home. Slow down!}**

Despite having lived in Rio his entire life, he did not take brushes with death lightly. He struggled to calm his shaking hands and relented to his wife's orders.

"_Bem, bem, eu vou devagar! Eu só espero que esta tempestade não durar muito mais tempo..._" **{Fine, fine, I'll slow down! I just hope this storm doesn't last for too much longer...}**

His wife's expression was openly displeased, and so he turned away, only to catch the fearful expressions of his twin daughters in the rear-view mirror. Storm or not, he would not endanger them any more than the situation warranted, and so he slid his foot over to the brake pedal.

He depressed it for a full five seconds, bring his speed down to 60 kph. He received a stern nod of agreement from his wife, causing him to sigh as he swiveled his gaze back to the road.

What happened next was beyond comprehension, the last thing they imagined would occur right in the middle of such a downpour.

Without warning, a blue shape came hurtling out of the griseous sky, slamming directly into the windshield's right side. There was a dreadful crunch as the windshield cracked, becoming riddled with countless fracture lines.

However, as Reynaldo brought the vehicle to a rapid stop and threw it into park, his wife Griselda let out a mortified scream.

There, nestled on the seat between them, was a sodden bird's wing, tinted a rich blue. The reason she screamed, however, was because her face was spattered with blood.

"_Griselda, você está bem?_" **{Griselda, are you alright?}**

Two more shrieks erupted from the backseat as the twins pointed at the sheet of glass in front of them. As Reynaldo looked up, he noticed the wipers were frozen, caught on a large feathery lump.

"_Meu Deus... que não pode ser real..._" **{****My God... that can't be real...}**

The mangled form of a bird was plastered to the half-destroyed windshield, its remaining wing twisted at a sickening angle.

Its head and neck had burrowed through the glass, while the other half of its body remained outside, the forces involved responsible for shattering the protective screen.

The bird's head hung upside down, its face oriented towards the roof in a stone-solid glare. The driver cautiously leaned closer to examine its kinked neck, only to spy a sliver of white poking up from the throat about halfway down.

With the rain unable to enter the truck's interior, blood dripped steadily from its heavily-lacerated, regrettably broken neck. Its eyes were fully sealed shut, leading Reynaldo to believe it had died instantly.

He cringed away from the incredibly nauseating sight and used his sleeve to wipe the caked blood from his wife's face, thankful that both she and his daughters had stopped screaming.

"_Minha querida, está tudo bem? Você se machucou?_" **{My dear, is everything okay? Are you hurt?}**

With a choked voice, she replied, "_Sim. Mas... temos que lidar com isso... pobre pássaro! Não há nenhuma maneira... ela poderia ter sobrevivido..._" **{Yes. But... we have to deal with that... poor bird! There's no way... it could have survived...}**

Unable to keep her gaze trained on the tragic sight, she peered unflinchingly down at her feet.

He gave her a string of reassuring pats on the shoulder before craning his head around to check up on his daughters.

"_Lisbeth? Carmen? E você?_" **{Lisbeth? Carmen? What about you?} **

They, too, averted their gazes, nodding their heads briskly in response to his query.

He plucked the severed wing from the seat and tossed it gently on the dashboard, beneath the victim's entry site. He dared not touch the disfigured creature, being as its ruined body served to plug the very hole it created.

He then stripped off his shirt and spread it out on Griselda's lap as a means to mop up the trickles of scarlet draining from the askew neck.

He changed the gear back to drive and slowly pressed on the gas pedal. Keeping his gaze fixed on the road ahead, he muttered, "_Há apenas um lugar que podemos ir para … corrigir este problema: o santuário de aves de propriedade de Linda e Tulio..._" **{There's only one place that we can go to... fix this problem: the bird sanctuary owned by Linda and Tulio...}**

Reynaldo motored slowly down down the bay-side road, planning out the route to the Blu Bird Sanctuary in his head.

None of the four humans spoke another word during the trip, each sending up a silent eulogy for the beautiful bird who, right in front of their faces, met a most grotesque fate...


	7. Only Ourselves To Blame

**Chapter 7:Only Ourselves To Blame**

Tulio and a few of his co-workers were busy scurrying around the sanctuary, tending to the smattering of wounded birds while the waterlogged gale whipped about just outside the ivory walls.

It was if the storm's frenzy put them on edge, quickening their gaits and increasing the speed of their speech.

Fernando and Vanessa were holed up in their room, watching TV and paying as little attention to the tempest as possible.

Linda was engrossed in cleaning the sanctuary's living quarters, her thoughts constantly being pulled back to Blu and his family.

She knew Blu inside and out, and if Tulio had taught her anything, it was that animal instincts are much more prominent and attuned to nature's mood. She knew he would have guided his mate to their home before the gale even began, and their children would have stationed themselves in their own hollows as well.

Despite these reassurances, however, they were still in danger, be it from the furious wind and rain or the frequent staffs of lightning that split the sky. Their home could be blown over, or worse, be the unlucky victim of a heavenly bolt strike.

She was desperate to go out and corral them, to shelter them under the protection the sanctuary offered, but Tulio had warned her strongly not to do so.

The shrieking wind and driving rain brought back memories of the blizzards in Moose Lake, which would leave her and Blu trapped in the bookstore for days on end. She prayed that this tempest would be comparatively brief, and as soon as the sun emerged, she would head out to check on Blu, Jewel, and their children, if she could find them.

It was already the late evening hours, yet the sky remained an odd color of gray against which the lightning flashed very prominently. While she was in the middle of scrubbing the kitchen floor, a string of heavy knocks drummed on her eardrums.

_Who would be out in this? More importantly, why would they come here?_

She abandoned her mop and jogged out of the kitchen, ambling across the carpeted living room towards the solid oak front door.

_The wind and rain are going to blow right in as soon as I open the door! Well, here goes nothing..._

She gripped the knob and rotated it briskly, stepping back as the door swung open. Just as predicted, a bubble of raging wind flowed in, whipping Linda's hair around and sending water all over the floor.

Before she could peek around the door, two slightly drenched humans marched in and gave Linda pleading looks.

Ignoring their unannounced intrusion, she flung the door closed and looked them over. They were plainly Brazilian, and she guessed that they were a couple.

The strangely shirtless man held a white cloth in his hands, lumpy in several places and dappled with stains of scarlet. Immediately, her mind grew panicked, a fearful expression forming on her face as well.

The man raised his eyebrows and proceeded to speak in clear – albeit heavily accented – Portuguese: "Sorry for getting your floor wet, but it's nasty out there."

"It's alright, sir," Linda replied shakily.

The male cleared his throat and asked, "Do you know a man named Dr. Monteiro?"

Her voice taut with fear, she replied, "He's my husband, and he's quite busy right now. What do you have in your hands, sir? I'm Linda, by the way."

"I am Reynaldo, and this is my wife Griselda. We can't stay here long, because our children are out in the truck. While we were driving home, we had an... accident."

His wife cut in and stated mournfully, "A bird hit our windshield, and we had to come all the way here with it stuck there. What you are about to see... is very heartbreaking."

She turned her body and nudged Reynaldo's arm. He gave her a compliant nod and grasped the edge of the material. With one smooth motion, he withdrew the sheet, revealing the lumpy shape once concealed underneath.

A strikingly blue bird, covered in lacerations and dried blood, rested limp in his grasp. One severed wing lay on its chest, while the other was badly mangled. To top off the goriness, the bird's head dangled at a grotesque angle, while a sliver of white jutted up from its neck.

Linda knew that it wasn't her dear Blu, but the familiarity of its head feathers screamed the answer to her: it was Cobalt, Blu's son.

Linda felt herself grow woozy, and Griselda had to dash over and support her before she collapsed to the floor.

"Linda, are you alright? Do you know this bird?"

Griselda asked forcefully. Linda steadied herself as the tears began to well in her eyes.

"My pet macaw... lives out behind this building, in the jungle, with his mate. This... is his son..."

Griselda's and Reynaldo's eyes went as wide as an owl's, their gazes flickering between the tearful Linda and the battered bird.

Remorsefully, Reynaldo replaced the t-shirt and said, "We are so sorry, Linda. He must have got caught out in the storm. We were driving next to the bay... and he fell out the sky... right into our windshield. It happened so fast... there was nothing we could do."

Linda clasped her hands over her eyes and moaned, "He's gone... forever. How am I going to tell this... to Blu... to Jewel? I can't believe... Cobalt's dead..."

Griselda soothingly ran her hands over Linda's arms and asked pitifully, "Do you want me to get your husband? Where is he?"

Linda weakly raised her right arm and pointed to the hall across from them.

"He's... in one of the labs..."

Ruefully, Griselda broke away from the sobbing female and trudged towards the hall.

Crushing silence punctuated by Linda's sniffling was all that remained following her departure, as Reynaldo dared not speak a word. He kept his eyes locked on his bloodied t-shirt, barely acknowledging the return of his wife, who was being trailed by a somewhat lanky man.

In a flash, he ran over to Linda and embraced her with his arms.

"Linda, Linda, what's wrong?"

Uncovering her tear-stained face, she whispered, "Reynaldo, show him... what you brought."

Wordlessly, the male retracted the sheet once again, inciting a sharp gasp from Tulio.

"_Meu Deus! _Is that... Blu's son? Oh no..."

Griselda faced Tulio and explained the situation: "He crashed into our truck's windshield about thirty minutes ago. He must have... died on impact. He used to be such a beautiful bird, and now... he's gone..."

Tulio cringed, and despite being wracked with sadness, motioned for Reynaldo to hand Cobalt's grisly body over. Reynaldo slid his shirt under the macaw and stretched his arms out. His hands trembling, Tulio grabbed the cloth and brought Cobalt slightly closer for inspection.

He was as chilled as the air outside, utterly silent and motionless.

As the trembling crawled from his hands to his arms, and then his entire body, he was forced to hide the macaw's tortured body away from his eyes.

He faced the distraught couple and said, "Thank you... for bringing him here. At least his death... was quick and painless. You don't have to stay... any longer..."

"What is going to happen to him?" asked Reynaldo in a clipped tone.

"We'll have to... bring his parents... and his sisters here, and show them the truth. After that... I just don't know..."

The delivery couple shuffled towards the door, and Griselda paused before opening it.

"Tulio, Linda, we sent up prayers for him, so that he may rest in peace. I can't help but think that this our fault. We never should have traveled along the bay..."

Shaking his head, Tulio countered, "No, it's not your fault. Though I don't know why he was flying in the storm, Fate sometimes takes away the ones we love most. Everything happens for a reason... and this is one of those times. Goodbye, you two, and I hope you make it home safely."

"I guess that's true. It will be hard to forget him, but at least he is in a better place. Goodbye, Tulio. Goodbye, Linda. Our hearts go out to you and his family..."

The humans exited the building languidly, marching through the wind and climbing into their truck. Tulio and Linda did not hear them drive off, but they knew the couple had already fled.

The wind seemed to howl even faster as Tulio led Linda over to the couch. As she sank down into the leather like a limp puppet, he took a spot next to her and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Tulio, this day... is a nightmare. Poor Cobalt... what did he do to deserve this?"

"I can't answer that question, dear. I may be a gifted ornithologist, but even I can't bring back the dead..."

She turned her puffy eyes on him and said, "Blu, Jewel, and his sisters have to know. As soon as... this storm lets up... we'll have to bring them here..."

"And that is what we will do, dear. His loss will affect them deeper than it has affected us... and we have to do our best to comfort them."

Linda gave a pathetic nod and leaned into Tulio's shoulder. While he massaged her back, he felt a piece of his soul shrivel up, a delayed reaction to Cobalt's macabre demise.

Linda, too, felt a small void open up in her, and she gave a small shiver.

Both of them knew that his untimely end would send a ripple of untold despair through Blu and Jewel's family bonds. Linda and Tulio would have to endure a second wave of sadness when Cobalt's family saw his wrecked body.

The humans felt jelly-like inside, but that would be nothing compared to how the macaws would feel. Though the meeting was inevitable, Tulio and Linda were unsure that they could bear seeing their feathered counterparts internally shredded.

They had bore witness to a mortifying example of life's brevity, and there was nothing they could do to reverse it.

* * *

><p>"Oh Blu, what if Cobalt's out there, all alone, in that terrible thunderstorm?"<p>

Blu, who was tucked in the nest next to Jewel, put his wing around her.

"I'm sure he took cover long before now. I mean, we drove him off... way before it even got here. Ouch... it still hurts to breathe..."

A depressed Jewel shot her gaze to her mate's chest, its once-perfect surface marred by three jagged cuts.

The wounds that the enraged Cobalt had inflicted no longer bled, but their healing was prolonged due to their location. Every time Blu inhaled, the cuts pulled apart like yawning scarlet smiles, sending spurts of nauseating pain throughout his chest.

"I swear, Cobalt had no right to do that to you. If he ever decides to come back, I'll give him hell for attacking his own father..."

Her tone was a mix of shocked anger and crushing regret.

Blu gazed at her with a sullen expression and replied, "Maybe... I deserved it, after how I ruined his life. These lacerations are bestowing upon me a glimpse of the infinite agony you and I put him through. Ow..."

His statement was a deep and concise answer, and Jewel could not counter it.

"Do you think we should ask Scarlet and Nico if they've seen him after the weather quiets down?"

"Yes, but you'll have to go... by yourself. I can't imagine trying to fly... in my condition. Ohhh, where's Tulio when you need him?"

Every time Blu moaned in pain, it sent another frozen spear through Jewel's soul.

Ever since the injury had left him incapacitated, he was determined to suffer through the crushing ache until the storm cleared, at which point he would have Jewel carry him to the aid of Tulio.

They had fallen asleep shortly after their disastrous confession and wasted the day away, only to be woken up by the approaching watery gale.

That was over two hours ago, and even now, Blu was still stuck in a waking nightmare of bodily torment.

Jewel felt as though his pain was being transferred to her body through some ghostly connection, and she could take no more.

A simplistic idea crept into her head as she glanced from him to the exit and back again.

"Blu, I think there's a way to reduce the pain in your chest and make you feel more comfortable."

He gave her a puzzled look and replied, "How, Jewel? Please... tell me."

"I'll fly outside for a few seconds and pluck a leaf from the top of this tree. It should be clean and cool, and I'll stick it to your chest. It won't hurt to give it a try."

Blu contemplated her novel thought, inhaling and letting out a muffled groan.

"Okay, Jewel, go for it. But please be careful..."

She would only be out of the hollow for a few seconds, but she repressed the urge to roll her eyes.

She gently pulled away from him and hopped towards the exit, pausing to collect herself before entering the wild weather. She flashed him a stern glance and jumped from the hollow, a flash of lightning enunciating her departure.

With each second that ticked by, Blu became more and more panicked, but his fears were soon dispelled when his mate burst back into the hollow. Her feathers sagged under the weight of the water, but a triumphant gleam twinkled in her eyes.

She shook herself briskly before hauling the dripping leaf over to him. She eased him onto his back with her wings before resting the damp green leaf on his chest.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of pleasure, and Jewel couldn't help but don a proud, relieved smile

. He fixed his warm hazel eyes on her and muttered, "Thank you, honey. That felt... wonderful..."

"Anytime, handsome. So, what's the plan for dealing with you and Cobalt?"

Jewel hopped into the nest beside him as he whispered, "As soon as this monster typhoon tires out, drop me off at the sanctuary, and then go ask around for information on Cobalt. You can come pick me up when you're done."

"Alright then. Care if I snuggle with you?"

"Go right ahead, my love."

Jewel tilted over and rested on her right wing, blanketing Blu with her left. A dark cloud filled her eyes as she peered into his.

"Blu, do you think our daughters will ever forgive us? Do you think Cobalt will too?"

Blu's rich smile twisted into a frown full of betrayal and loss.

"I... don't know, Jewel. We... completely wasted their lives... for our own selfish ends. Only time can heal our internal wounds, and only time will tell if they come to accept us again. Sapphire and Azura might, but Cobalt..."

He need not conclude his sentence for Jewel to realize its hidden premonition.

As a rumble of thunder rattled their bones, Jewel said, "We'll have to do our best to move on and redeem ourselves, whether our children come to appreciate us again or not. I don't mean to sound hateful, but we may have to mend our lives on our own..."

Blu shifted his position and replied, "You may be right, Jewel. But know this: the future is a mystery to us, until it becomes the present. I am going to try and fall asleep, but you don't have to. If the weather reverts to normal, you have my permission to wake me up."

Jewel gave him a half-hearted peck on the beak.

"Okay, handsome. Chase away all your worries and rest easy."

"With you by my side, that shouldn't be too difficult. Despite all the trauma we've been through, I still love you."

"And I love you too," she responded with melancholy.

Jewel dejectedly played with his head feathers while he stared at her, his eyelids drooping with each repetition. He let out a truncated yawn and fully closed them in the wake of Jewel's thirtieth repetition.

His warmth suffused into her via her wing while he dozed underneath it, just as mesmerized by the feeling as she.

It was moments like these that convinced Jewel that everything was perfect, that their lives were joyous and free of strife.

But she was only fooling herself; the mental scars inflicted upon her from that morning's verbal violence were still fresh in her mind.

She knew without a doubt that Blu was injured just the same, though his physical wounds claimed his attention for the time being.

But when they healed, all focus would shift to the lashes upon his psyche, given to him by their daughters' rejection and Cobalt's complete willingness to forget about his former parents.

Jewel only wanted to see them one last time, to beg and plead for their forgiveness. She couldn't let her children slip away, but she was unsure if they felt the same for their parents.

With each passing day, the chance that she and Blu could pick up the pieces dwindled. The pain of seeing her children distance themselves, however, increased with time.

She had to act soon, when the opportunity of salvaging their bonds was maximized and the regret minimized.

It seemed that nature was conspiring against her, barring her efforts with a spell of heavenly wrath. She knew that the storm couldn't last forever, but not how long it actually _would _last.

As a close-sounding crack of thunder shook the tree, she snuggled incrementally closer to her mate, doing her best not to disturb his sleep.

No matter how adoring and tranquil she and Blu looked, their lives were in shambles.

The sadistic repercussions of the day's events drew power from the gale and upped their torment, forcing her to hold them at bay so that sleep could take over. She waged the mental war for nearly ten minutes before drowsiness claimed her, casting her into a realm where upbeat dreams thrived.

She drew much relief from the fact that she had been spared a nightmare, but she knew it was not to last. Eventually, her dream would end, and reality would be back to haunt her.

* * *

><p>A controlled nudge from Blu jarred her out of her reverie, and as she registered the chill in the air, she was perplexed as to why he had done so. She groaned and blinked, spying Blu in a standing position and inspecting his chest.<p>

"Ugh... Blu... are you sure the storm is over?" she said with noticeable displeasure.

"Yes, Jewel. It's already the next morning. I can feel it. The clouds are still smothering the sky, though. As soon as you're ready, we can get the ball rolling."

Blu rotated around and helped her to her feet, wincing as he did so. Jewel noticed the cuts had turned a reddish-brown hue, interpreting the color change as a good sign.

"How are they feeling, Blu?"

"Better than they were yesterday. I just hope they haven't gotten in infected. They've partly scabbed over, and that is one way that bacteria can get sealed in. The faster I have Tulio properly treat them, the less chance there'll be of me getting sick."

"I see. Well, I am kind of hungry, but I don't feel like eating right now. My mission is too important. And besides, Linda should have something for us to eat at the sanctuary."

"Good points, Jewel. Should we head out now?"

"I don't see why not."

Blu gave a healthy nod and walked over to the exit, motivating Jewel to do the same. She came up beside him and observed the gloomy sky, free of offensive features, but still rather threatening and downcast.

"Do you trust me enough to carry you? What if I drop you?"

He stroked her neck reassuringly and countered, "It's not that hard, Jewel. You'll do fine. If I carried you from the bay to the airport seconds after learning how to fly, you'll have absolutely no problem carrying me to Linda."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Here we go..."

She hovered over him, fastening the edges of his wings in her grip and lifting him out of the hollow. He gave a sharp groan as she beat her wings, but he quickly grew accustomed to the flight.

"Man, this isn't as easy at it looks. Am I hurting you at all?"

"Not at all. It just feels odd, being as my wings aren't broken."

"There's a first time for everything isn't there?"

"Indeed, my love."

The rest of their flight was engulfed in reflective silence, keeping their minds occupied until they rendezvoused with their destination.

Jewel eased Blu past one of the open upper windows and escorted him down to the living room floor. Jewel's chest was huffing up and down rapidly, coupled with a look of exertion on her face.

Blu cautiously fanned her with his wings and said, "Take some time to recover your energy. I hope this helps."

"Trust me, Blu, it's helping. I hope I never... have to do that again. No offense to you..."

"I understand, Jewel. Don't worry about it."

Blu ceased his fanning one minute after he began, as his chest was gripped by a perpetual ache. It took Jewel three more minutes to cool off and for her metabolism to slow.

Once she felt replenished and calm, she asked, "What if Tulio and Linda are still in bed?"

"Then we'll have to wake them, as unfair as that sounds."

Another more obvious thought sprung into her head, one that left her in a tense state.

"Wait, what if they went out to check on us? What if they're not even here?"

After a slight pause, Blu replied, "Then we're in for a long, boring wait. Come on, let's go check their bedroom..."

Blu and Jewel waddled their way across the house and located the main hall. The door to Fernando's and Vanessa's bedroom was wide open, an observation that planted seeds of worry in the two macaws.

Sure enough, their concerns were justified when they came to the end of the hall. In a small recess to the left lay the unblocked entrance to Linda's bedroom.

They crept solemnly into the space, noting the misshapen comforter and the bare spot on the nightstand, usually occupied by Linda's glasses.

"Darn it, they've already gone! At least it demonstrates the depth of concern they hold for us."

"Yeah, that's true. I guess we should head back into the living room and wait for them to return."

"Hopefully they won't be gone too long. I am tired of dealing with these madly irritating cuts..."

Once the macaws fled the hall, they lofted themselves onto the couch and settled down for a nap.

Before their senses were even deactivated, a flurry of noise kick-started their systems.

No sooner had they opened their eyes did the see Tulio and Linda frozen a few feet away, ghostly expressions on their faces. Their focus was diverted from the humans' horrid facades to the shrouded lump in Tulio's hands.

"Blu?" Jewel asked tentatively. "What's he carrying?"

"I think we're about to find out," Blu replied flatly.

Tulio sucked in a massive breath and said mournfully, "Blu, Jewel, I have something very, very saddening to show you..."

He blinked a few times and removed the thin white sheet, looking away as he did so.

As Blu and Jewel looked upon the motionless – but remarkably clean – bird, their words erupted from their beaks in gags.

"Jewel... that's Cobalt, and he's... he's..."

Blu gripped his chest as floods of dizzying pain swamped it, and he collapsed in a dead faint.

"Cobalt... no... please no..."

Jewel futilely resisted the sapping of her consciousness, and so she ended up next to Blu, sprawled out and silent.

They refused to believe what they had saw, that it was all a hallucination, but that was impossible. If it was merely a conjuration of their depressed minds, why did the sight knock them out?

Instinct screamed at them that their son was dead, and that it was as real as real could be.

* * *

><p>Later that very same day, after the rest of Blu and Jewel's family and friends had been rounded up, an avian funeral was held for Cobalt.<p>

Before he was to be interred in the pristine lawn behind the sanctuary, he was laid on the burial site so that the flock of birds could pay their respects.

Rafael and Eva's family, Nico and Pedro, and Scarlet and Ashley's family accompanied Blu and Jewel's surviving offspring in the procession.

Each party marched up to Cobalt's frozen body, said a few prayers, and placed beside him a freshly picked random flower.

Blu and Jewel were the last to go, and their remembrance speech was filled with copious tears.

After all the birds had gone, Tulio, Linda Fernando, and Vanessa took their turn, weeping softly as they spoke.

When they had finished and left their offerings, Tulio retrieved a shovel and laboriously hand-dug the pit that was to be Cobalt's tomb.

The flock of birds looked on in tragic silence, and one of the parties kept their distance, namely Sapphire and Azura. They had barely even acknowledged their parents, blaming them solely for the death of their brother.

Once the pit descended to a depth of three feet, Cobalt was lowered into the hole and covered with his flowers.

Once Tulio filled in the hole, he and his family crept inside, for the chilly air was starting to cool their systems.

Blu and Jewel watched with teary eyes as their daughters flew off slowly after throwing a pitiful, hateful glance their way.

The rest of the birds had not interacted with Cobalt much and did not know him well, but they remained with Blu and Jewel to comfort them. But no matter how many soothing words and placating embraces were shared with the Spix's Macaws, their moods could not be improved.

Blu and Jewel cradled each other as their friends did their best to heal the raw internal damage, but to no avail.

One by one, the individual groups departed, with Scarlet's family the last to fly off.

When Blu looked into Jewel's puffy eyes, she did the same, and a scorching thought ran through both of their brains: "We have only ourselves to blame."

The truth of that unspoken decree injected them with such guilt and remorse that even breathing was difficult.

If only they could rewind the wheels of time seven years and erase the incestuous mission they had laid out for their children. If only they had used their better judgment and repopulated the species on their own.

Every single "if only" chain of logic led back to the same outcome: they would be living in a different, more cheerful world as one happy family.

Their grown children would swing by to visit, their daughters would still love them to pieces, and Cobalt would still be alive.

That was a reality they had destroyed seven years ago, and now they were forever imprisoned in another that perpetually grim and forlorn. They had ruined their family beyond repair, and in the process, had done the same thing to themselves.

There are some injuries that even time cannot heal...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can't believe this story is finally over! It took me way longer to finish than I first expected it would. I've come to the conclusion that the complex plot is to blame.**

**Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed, I was dealing with a lack of motivation and an urge to begin another tale for Rio.**

**Anyways, this tragic piece comes to a close. Many thanks to SKS for sharing his idea. I hope you were pleased with the execution and outcome of this work.**

**Well, I better wrap up this author's note, before it turns into a rant.**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
